Unexpected Arrivals
by Alex Derus
Summary: Alex and his friends are back as 4 new animals arrive in a most unexpected way. With them come a wide world of adventures.
1. Zebras Keep Falling on my Head

**One note before we begin: Four of the fan-made characters are the idea of a fellow writer here: Wolf Mystic (known as Madagascar 101 where these characters and another version of this story's beginning chapters were first published). They are Akaila, Ashani (renamed with the "t" omitted), Sasha, and Justin. A fifth character's name (Haley) is reused, but for an entirely different character that will appear in a later chapter. The original publication I believe has disappeared, however this credit is still to be given although some of the original elements were replaced with my own. Thank you and enjoy the story that is (somewhat) based on that original publication.**

* * *

On the island of Madagascar, Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were gathering up some food. Marty went with Alex out to sea on a homemade boat to gather seaweed while Alex fished. Gloria and Melman, meanwhile, were gathering fruit from the various trees (Melman would lift Gloria up to the fruit with his head and she would pick the fruit). "...Okay, Melman, a little to the right." Melman shifted accordingly. "Further, further, GOT IT!", she said, grabbing a mango. She picked the mango, and Melman said "can I let you down, now?" She replied "well, I ain't gonna drop this thing!" With that, he bent down to the ground.

Meanwhile, some distance off shore, Marty was hauling enough seaweed into the makeshift boat to fill the remaining space with seaweed. "This ought to be enough seaweed. How's it going, Alex?" "I've been here 2 hours without a bite." Marty said "aw come on, it's not that bad." Alex replies "yes it is tha--." He had been interrupted by the fishing line suddenly starting to unwind. "I got one.", Alex said excitedly, "I got one!" He reels in the fishing line, and a massive trout is pulled into the boat by him. Marty grabs it and holds the fish still while Alex got the hook out of the trout's mouth. After that, Alex body-slams the fish, and knocks it out. "Nice shot, Alex." They started to go back to shore where they see Gloria and Melman haul in about half a ton of fruit.

* * *

Far out to sea a cargo DC-10 was high above the ocean blue on the way to the Kenya wildlife preserve in Africa. The plane was carrying 4 animals from the San Diego Zoo in California. The 4 animals' names were Akaila the lioness, Ashani the zebra, Sasha (pronounced saw-sha) the giraffe, and Justin the hippo. "Well Ashani", yelled Akaila, "I hope you're happy." "Maybe I _am_ happy." she replied. "Maybe this is the good kind of capture where they take you to exciting new places like St. Louis. Why are you always so negative, Akaila?!" "Oh right sure, the good kind of capture, this is the most palatial crate I've ever traveled in." 

"Hey, I didn't twist anybody's arm to come after me, did I?" shouted Ashani. "You know, Akaila", said Sasha who was upside down in her crate, "She _does_ have a point." "Oh shut it, Sasha!" she roared, "and get a tic-tac or something." "Thank you.",said Ashani. Justin, who was sick of the arguing, reached out of a hole in his crate to a nearby Chevy. He reaches into its open window and pounds his fist on the center of the wheel, blowing its horn. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Having gotten their attention with the car's horn, Justin said "Will you guys quit bellyaching?" After a pause, Akaila says "Hey, I've thought of something we can do while we wait. I spy with my little eye something dark."

As the 4 animals bickered with each other, a wire further towards the front of the plane arcs. The arc starts some leaking champagne on fire. Upon smelling the smoke, Justin says "guys, I'm serious. I smell something burning." Within minutes, the fire hits the fuel tank in the right wing. The fuel in the wing detonates with tremendous force, tearing the wing apart and sending its engine into the engine mounted in the tail. With the pilots trying to maintain control, the 4 crates slid a little across the cargo area's floor. Sasha looks out of her crate and sees the roaring inferno further up. "Guys, we're on fire!" she yelled. The plane pitches in another direction, and they all now knew that something was wrong.

Later, it's the center fuel tank's turn to detonate. The main landing gear is blown out, and a section of it strikes the fuselage near the tail. It tears out that section of fuselage, taking with it the section of cargo floor right under the crates. They fall from the cargo bay. Akaila looks out of her crate's holes and sees that they're falling from over 20,000 feet up. Her three friends had done the same thing simultaneously. They start screaming. Moments later, the crates plunge into the water.


	2. Arriving in a Stickey Situation

The crates bobbed back up out of the water. They watched as the plane hit the water and broke up in a fiery explosion. As the four crates started drifting, Ashani the zebra was sitting down trying to stay as calm as possible. It wasn't easy, as many questions were racing through her mind, like "Am I ever going to see my friends again?", "were they hurt?", and "am I going to be all right?" She snapped out of her daze after two hours when her crate all of a sudden started tumbling over and jerking forward. "What the..." she said confusingly. Then a rock broke through her crate's door and her crate was still. She looked out the hole in her crate and saw a beach. "At least I hit a rock." she said. She kicked away the remaining section of her crate door and squeezed out.

After traveling along the beach for over an hour, she spots a rather large crate, and approaches it. "Hello? Justin?" she asked. "Hey!" said a voice (Justin) inside the crate. "I'm stuck in here!" he yelled. "I'll get you out." Ashani yelled to him. She backed up, and ran into the crate, blowing the door off. Justin made his way out of the crate's remains. "Thanks for helping me!" he said happily. "Have you seen Akaila or Sasha?" she asked worriedly. "No, I haven't seen them since we splashed into the water." Justin said. "We have to find them!" Ashani said, "Come on." So they ran off.

A few hours later they saw a tall crate lying on its side. "Oh no, Sasha" Ashani said running over. She kicked the crate open and a crateful of water flew out. "Sasha!" she yelled. She dragged her friend out of the crate. Justin was shocked to see Sasha lying unconscious. "Sasha, please wake up!" Ashani cried. She ran back and made a running start. She jumped in the air and landed on her friend. The female giraffe, Sasha, coughed up water and gasped for breath. "You all right, I was so worried!" Ashani said almost crying. Sasha sat up and parted her front legs to keep herself from falling back down. "Yeah, I'm okay." she said weakly coughing some more. "Where's Akaila?" Sasha asked. Justin said "we haven't found her yet." Justin's stomach suddenly growled very loudly. Ashani then says "we'll get something to eat and then find Akaila." So they constructed another cabana, ate some pineapple, and got unpacked.

Akaila, meanwhile, only saw this new cabana from her crate through a telescope she managed to pull into the crate barely before the plane's cargo floor was torn away. After a moment, it disappears behind a lot of trees. She puts the scope down and is suddenly jostled around. Her crate lands on a section of the coast that was quite a distance this new cabana. She bursts out of her crate, and goes into the jungle looking for her friends. After wandering around the jungle aimlessly for a while, she tries to jump over what looks like a mud puddle, but she goes in. In an attempt to prevent from getting muddy, she grabs a tree branch, only to feel a downward suction force from this ooze. She tried to pull herself up, but couldn't overcome the force of the goo except while maintaining how deep she was. "Oh, no.", she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, Alex had gotten finished building a mystery object. He finishes and says, "Okay, guys, what do you think?" Gloria looks at it kind of oddly, as do Melman and Marty. Melman says "What exactly is that?" Before Alex can answer, a distant female voice (Akaila) is heard calling for help. Alex says "you guys hear that?" Another call from the female voice is heard, and Alex says "I think someone's in trouble." With that, he runs for his contraption. Gloria says "Alex what are you--?" She gasps and dives out of the way, as Alex speeds past them in what he had built: a hang glider. He jumps from a nearby ledge and takes to the air. Gloria, Melman, and Marty are racing in Alex's direction on foot. Alex continued to soar, heading for the desperate cries. 


	3. Two Rescues for the Price of One

Ashani, Sasha, and Justin, meanwhile, are on another part of the island having finished unpacking, and also hearing Akaila's cries for help. "Oh, no, Akaila" Sasha says. They head into the jungle. Akaila, meanwhile, is in the goo that is trying to suck her down. She is still holding onto the same tree branch. It breaks, and she luckily manages to get hold of a nearby rock in the ground. "HELP!" she screams. She sees the tree branch get sucked down into the goo. Small pockets of air get trapped beneath its leaves. She hollers for help again. She then hears Alex in the distance shouting "Where are you?" "Over here! Hurry!!!" she yells. Alex finally sees Akaila.

Alex's friends, meanwhile, come upon the scene from on a nearby hill. As Akaila cries for help again, Melman says "good heavens, she's in trouble." Alex goes low to the ground and says "extend your hand up and try to grab the glider as I go over." Akaila does so, Alex closes in. The rock she's holding with her other hand starts to crack. Akaila grabs the glider, and the inertia of both Alex and the glider pull Akaila out of the goo, while retaining enough speed to stay aloft. Alex's friends are cheering at this save. Alex gets to a thermal and gains altitude. He shouts to his friends "I'll see you back at our cabana." Gloria then sends up a visual reply: a green flare. They head back to the cabana. Alex then turns and heads for the coastline.

* * *

Alex and Akaila are out of sight when Akaila's friends find the same bluff. They see the air bubbles, which had been trapped beneath the leaves of the tree branch, coming up and think that the bubbles coming up are from Akaila. Justin gets a look of shock on his face, and says "oh, no." Sasha, meanwhile, starts crying, and presses her face onto Ashani's neck. Ashani then says "it'll be okay" while she too is getting ever closer to tears, herself. They return to Ashani's cabana in deep sadness, as they believe Akaila to be dead.

* * *

Alex and Akaila, meanwhile, are soaring over the coastline. Alex says "you okay?" Akaila, whom is holding onto the bottom of the glider's control bar with both hands, says "yes." Marty's cabana comes into view, and Alex turns to make an approach over the water. He hits a little turbulence, causing him to drop too low to make it back to shore. Alex braces and says "hang on!" Akaila braces, and the forward tip of the glider strikes the water and tucks under. Both Akaila and Alex are flung from the glider in opposite directions. Akaila lands in the water, but Alex hits his head on a floating coconut before striking the water, and is knocked out. Akaila comes up and sees bubbles and the coconut in question coming from where Alex should be. She dives down and gets hold of Alex, whom is unconscious. She pulls him to the surface, and then to the shore. She jumps onto his chest 3 times, and Alex manages to regain his breath, cough up the rest of the water, and come around. Akaila says "sir, sir, you okay?" Alex replies "yes. What happened?" Akaila tells Alex of all that transpired, and he says "wow, thanks for saving me." Akaila says "no problem, after all, you saved me first." 


	4. Reunited at Last

Alex thanks Akaila for acknowledging the double-save, and then Akaila says "oh, my name is Akaila. What's yours?" "Alex" he replies. Then Akaila says "it's nice to finally get to know each other. I'll be right back." With that, Akaila jumps back into the water. Alex's friends arrive right then. "Where's your glider?" Melman asks.

At that moment, Akaila comes back out of the water, pulling Alex's glider to the shore. Akaila then says "I couldn't just leave this thing down there." Alex says "thanks, Akaila. I'd like you to meet Gloria, Melman, and Marty. Guys, this is Akaila, she saved my life...after I saved hers." Akaila says "I'm pleased to meet you all." Gloria says "it's nice to meet you too." Marty says "likewise." Melman, who right then had gnats bussing around him, says "NATURE!!! IT'S ALL OVER ME! GET IT AWAY!" Akaila turns to Alex and says "let me guess: he's a hypochondriac?" "Yes," Alex answers. The insects fly away, and Melman calms down.

A little later, Alex says "Well, Akaila, there seems to be no damage to the glider, I think I'll get you to where you stay at." Akaila says "could you?" Alex pulls out a second glider harness and says "yeah, come on." He helps Akaila into the secondary harness above where he would be slung and gets into the primary harness. Alex says "I'll be right back, guys." He then takes off with Akaila aboard.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Ashani's cabana, Ashani, Sasha, and Justin are looking over photos of them and Akaila and discussing the best times they've spent together. Justin says "I can't believe it's all over. We were too late to have saved her, and now she's gone." 

About 600 yards (549 meters) out from that cabana, Alex and Akaila are closing in. Akaila says "this is it, Alex. This is my friends' cabana." She calls to her friends from the glider. Ashani says "I can still hear her voice." Akaila hollars "HEY, GUYS!" again and Sasha says "hold on a sec." She gets some binoculars. Through the binoculars, she sees Alex and Akaila coming in. "GUYS, IT'S AKAILA! SHE'S ALIVE!" Sasha says with excitement. Ashani and Justin both say "WHAT?" Ashani peeks through the binoculars. "It is Akaila. She must have been saved before we got there!"

Alex makes a more normal landing on the glider, gets out of the glider straps, and helps Akaila out of her glider straps. Akaila's friends come out with a lot of excitement. Sasha says "we thought we lost you, Akaila." Akaila then introduces Alex, and relays how she and Alex had saved each other's lives. Sasha says "thanks for saving our friend, Alex." Alex says "you're welcome." Akaila, while that was going on, was writing something down on a leaf, closing it, and was to give it to Alex. "Here," she said. Alex says "what's this?" Akaila says "don't read it until you get back to your cabana." Alex says "okay. Here, a photo of me." He gives Akaila a photograph of himself. She says "thank you." Alex says "you're welcome. Well, I've got to be on my way." Akaila says "I will see you again, won't I?" Alex says "of course, we're on the same island." Akaila says "okay, well I'll see you." Alex replies "bye." With that, he straps himself back in his glider, and takes off.


	5. Invited to Dinner

Alex makes a normal landing in front of Marty's cabana and goes inside. Gloria sees a folded up leaf in Alex's hand. "What's that?" she asks. Alex says "oh, it's just something that I'm not supposed to read until I'm back here." Gloria says "well you're back here, so let's hear it." Alex then opens the leaf and starts reading. The note reads "Dear Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria. All of us at our cabana would like to invite you guys over for dinner tonight, in light of Alex's heroic efforts. I'll see you then. Your friend, Akaila." Later, Alex is attaching a harness to each end of the hang glider's crossbar. Then, he is taking off with Marty above him, Melman on the left wingtip and Gloria on the right wingtip. Alex had also outfitted the glider with aviation lights.

* * *

Akaila, meanwhile, is at her cabana looking at the photo of Alex. Sasha says "what are you doing, Akaila?" Akaila quickly hides the photo and replies "oh, uh, nothing." Akaila looks at the photo again and blushes so red that a fire engine would look a light shade of pink. Sasha says "I think you've got a crush." Akaila says "no, I do not." Sasha says "you're blushing every time you look at that picture." Akaila says "shut up." 

Later, Alex lands at Ashani's cabana. After turning off the glider's new lights, Alex helps Marty, Melman, and Gloria get unstrapped and they go to the door. Alex presses a small berry on the door frame, activating a doorbell. Akaila answers the door.

"Hi, guys." she says. "Welcome to Casa de Ashani, take a load off." Alex, Gloria, Melman and Marty go in. Ashani's cabana is almost similar to that of Marty, and the layout of it is turned around halfway. Other than that and the decorations, the cabana has a similar layout. Alex says "wow, this is very nice." Akaila replies "Thanks." Alex then mutters under his breath "just like you, Akaila." Akaila says "what was that?" Alex quickly replies "uh, nothing, nothing." Since Alex himself had already been introduced, Akaila introduces Alex's friends to her friends. Marty was drinking some mango juice when his eyes fell on Ashani. He tips the cup too far back, dribbling it down the front of him. Melman, meanwhile, had laid his head back into a fountain upon first seeing Sasha. Gloria simply has her eyes glaze over in amazement, while Justin falls into the same fountain that Melman had his head in. Melman asks Alex "did I just put my head in a fountain?" Alex, whom was trying to hide his laughter at the time, replies "yeah" and falls over in laughter. Akaila then says "Alex, don't worry. Your friends are very great." "Thanks" replies Alex. Akaila mutters under her breath "just like you, Alex." Alex asks "what was that?" Akaila gets the redder-than-a-fire-truck blush and quickly says "nothing, nothing. Is it hot in here?" Melman, whom is moving a towel back and fourth across his head, says "I think so. Yeah." He finishes drying his head and we see that he was slightly blushing for a second or so.

* * *

Akaila then says "okay, everyone, let's see what we want. Waiter." Skipper comes out wearing a bow tie. "Tonight we have 2 specials: the seaweed and fruit platter and the sushi combo." Marty, Melman, Gloria, Justin, Sasha, and Ashanti order the seaweed and fruit platter. Alex and Akaila, meanwhile, order the sushi combo. Skipper then asks for beverage orders. The herbivores order fruit punch, while Alex and Akaila are to have steak juice. Skipper puts on a French accent and says "your drinks will be out momentarily." He goes into the kitchen, and resumes his normal voice saying "Haley, we need 6 glasses of fruit punch." Haley, an orange tank-like robot with a video camera and multiple robot arms, replies in a computerized voice "aye, aye, Skipper" and starts juicing. Skipper then says "Kowalski, we need six seaweed and fruit platters." "Check" Kowalski replies and he sets to work. "Rico, we need 2 sushi combos and 2 glasses of steak juice." Rico starts waving his 2 plastic knives around as he preps those orders. "What should I do, Skipper?" asks Private. Skipper says "I want you to look cute and cuddly, Private. We need our customers to feel welcome." With that Skipper rocks Private back. Minutes later, the beverages are on Skipper's tray. He takes them out to the dining area and hands them out in turn: "steak juice, steak juice, fruit punch, fruit punch, fruit punch, fruit punch, fruit punch, and fruit punch" he says. As he starts to make his way back to the kitchen, he finds himself face to face with a single foosa. Skipper says "fruit punch-in-the-nose" and sends the foosa sailing back to his side of the island with one punch. Skipper says "that'll teach him to intrude on the guests." 


	6. Table Talk

After a while, the main courses come out: 6 seaweed and fruit platters and 2 sushi combos. As they're eating, Justin decides to do an impression. He pours his fruit punch in his mouth, tilts his head upwards, holds his mouth open and gargles without vocalizing. With that, Gloria adds to this by stirring that fruit punch with Justin's stir rod, saying "double, double, toil and trouble, fire burn, and cauldron bubble. By the knitting of my thumb, something that's gross this way comes."

Everyone busts out laughing...at Gloria's line, instead of Justin's actions. Justin had to swallow the fruit punch quickly before he started laughing. He puts his stir rod back in his glass.

Alex says "I think that you two would make a great comedic team." Just then, Alex's cell phone rings. He answers it, saying "hello...you don't say..._you don't say_...YOU DON'T SAY!!" He ends the call. Everyone asks "who was it?" Alex replies "he didn't say." Private then plays the usual joke pattern on the drums. Everyone is laughing. Marty then says "I've got one, I've got one. What did one wall say to the other?" Alex says "I don't know. What?" Marty says "it said 'let's meet at the corner'." Private plays the joke drum effect. Everyone is laughing.

* * *

After the dining and joking are done, they are introduced to Haley. Skipper then tells them of how their heist of various electronics and servos from the cargo ship helped in fabricating that robot. Alex says "I thought I heard someone snooping on that boat last night." Rico proudly unveils the blueprints he drew for that thing.

* * *

Moments later, Akaila says "Your jokes are the funniest. Did you learn them from your grandma?" He replies "no, I didn't." His eyes got watery, and he collapsed in tears and was sobbing uncontrollably. "Did I say something I shouldn't have?" she asks. Marty says "something terrible happened when he was a cub." Melman says "Alex, you never told us this." Alex, still crying, replies "it was witnessed only by Marty, Gloria, and I. I just get a little emotional." Akaila sympathetically says "oh, Alex" and goes to comfort him. Alex stops crying and says "well, that was a long time ago. I just haven't gotten over it entirely."

Later, when Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria are getting ready to head back to their cabana, Akaila asks "Alex, will I ever see you again?" Alex says "you can count on it." They say their goodbyes, and Alex takes off with Marty, Melman, and Gloria on board. They head off into the starry night sky, as sunset had ended long ago.


	7. Alex's Secret Past

Alex lands his hang glider back at Marty's cabana. After getting fully unstrapped, Gloria suggests "Marty, how about we stock up on some fruit for breakfast tomorrow?" Marty agrees, and they head into the forest. Later, during their absence, Melman asks "Alex, what exactly happened when...you know?" His reply is "well, it's like this."

* * *

A flashback starts, and the current Alex is heard saying "the day had started like any other in the Central Park zoo. It was the first day that I was to perform with my grandmother." His grandma states "I believe we're ready for when the people come. You can go and play with Gloria and Marty. But be back when the bells toll. "Okay" replies the much younger version of Alex, and he runs over to the wall yelling "Marty, Gloria, let's go!" The younger version of Marty says "hi, Alex. I've got the perfect game for us to play." Younger Gloria states "well, I hope it's not that New York Monopoly; that takes too long." His reply is "nope. Better: Landmark Twister."

Marty's mother, who is pregnant, says "now, Marty, remember: play nice. We'll be hoping for you to set a good example." The young zebra, having been confused by the odd statement asks "'we'll'?" The pregnant zebra pats her stomach saying "your brother and I." Her son's confusion disappears as he replies "oh, yeah." The female zebra turns to Alex and asks "Alex, you excited about your first day to perform with your grandmother?" The lion cub replies "yeah, Mrs. 'M'. But not as excited as I am about the new giraffe that's to come when that quadrant is finished." The area to be Melman's was filled with construction equipment ranging from scaffolding to bulldozers and even a massive crane.

* * *

Later on, Marty spins the Twister wheel and says "we have a 'Right foot- Gateway Arch'." Everyone else shifts accordingly, and Gloria falls over. Alex taunts "lose your balance?" Just then, bells start tolling, signaling it was 9:45. "I'll see you later, guys" he says as he went to his grandma. "Like you said: when the bells toll" he says. His grandma replies "and you're on time." After a while, the elderly lioness says "now just like we rehearsed." She proceeds to show Alex the moves as Alex matches them. "I think we're ready" she says, only to suddenly clutch her chest. The lion cub asks "grandma? You okay?" as she collapses and is on the ground wailing in pain. "What's wrong?" he asks.

A zoo employee hollers "she's having a heart attack!" Zoo employees are instantly deploying their medical units as they try to get her back in commission. After a while, a bell starts sounding. A second employee yells "she's flat-lining on the heart monitor. Get the defibrillator, now! We're losing her!" Alex is asking "what is it!? What's going on with my grandma!?" A third employee yells "okay, stand by. CLEAR!" The technician hits her with a powerful jolt. "No good" he says. After two more unsuccessful attempts, he says "sorry, she didn't make it. Alex will be very upset." As they leave, young Alex goes over to his grandma. "Granny? Grandma?" he yells as he tries in vain to wake her up. After what had happened dawns on him, he says "oh, no" and starts crying.

* * *

Gloria, her mother, Marty, and his mother had also witnessed the event. The current Alex is heard saying "I felt very devastated. Although they called off the performance, my devastation was actually over the loss of my grandmother. I couldn't have performed even if they hadn't called it off. All I had left was a snow globe of her." As the younger lion puts his face on the snow globe and continues crying, his adult counterpart continues with "I felt as though there was no one left in my life."

The younger Gloria asks "mom, what happened?" Her mother replies "Alex's grandma can't be with us anymore." As Gloria looks on at Alex, she gets out a diary and writes "dear diary, today we had gotten off to a very tragic start. Just before the zoo opened, Grandma 'A' had suddenly passed away right before our eyes. My friend, Alex, is very heartbroken over it. Given the way things look, I hope he's able to get over her by the time this new giraffe comes. Even Marty and I were close to tears ourselves." As a teardrop falls on the page, she writes "I don't know what to do. Yours truly, Gloria." She closes the diary and then starts crying herself.


	8. The Funeral and Aftermath

Later that evening, everyone is gathered at the penguins' area. We see an elderly penguin, named Admiral, delivering the eulogy at the funeral. A younger penguin (Skipper) is with him, and young Alex is near the front of the gathering. Admiral states "...so tonight, we are to consecrate the memory of Leslie, whose untimely, tragic death ended a joyous and loving life. We all knew Leslie, and cherished her. We all mourn the passing of a great and famous lioness-- called to heaven at this time. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The body will return to the earth, and the eternal spirit unto god, who gave it life.' Amen." Everyone else replies "amen."

Skipper then asks Admiral "so, what did you want to let me know?" He replies "come, inside." In their little igloo, Admiral states "in about three days, I am to be transferred to the Miami zoo. I'll need to get you prepared to fulfill the duties you'll get as head penguin once I am gone." Skipper looks aghast as he asks "you mean I am going to be the head of those bums?" Admiral says "I know how hard you've been trying, and I know how they've reacted. They will soon get the message of who the new boss will be around here; and their taking it as a joke will end. I will brief them about this first." Skipper merely thanks Admiral for doing so.

* * *

Back in Gloria's pen, young Gloria says "you know, I don't get it, mom." She and her mother take a look in Alex's pen. They see young Alex violently push a tray of steaks that was his dinner off to the side, grasp his snow globe tightly, and start crying into the snow globe. The cart with the tray of steaks crashes into the wall. Gloria's mother says "well, he's a little upset over losing his grandma. He'll need time to readjust." As Alex puts a cork into the mouth of his "natural" water source, Gloria states "well, I mean with the food and his water." Her mother replies "I understand his behavior, Gloria. He's distraught over his mother. You'd be surprised at the things I did after your father passed away. I eventually came to my senses." Gloria says "I just wish there was a way to help him come to his." Her mother says "we'll give him some time. If he shows no improvement after a week, we'll talk to him about it." As Gloria's mother heads to another section of the pen, Gloria looks on at her broken-up friend. She reaches for something, yet doesn't seem to find it. "Mom, where's my diary?" she asks. "I haven't seen it" came the reply. Marty's mother then hollers "yoo-hoo!" Gloria turns, and sees Marty's mother holding the diary. "I was about to say that your diary was in our pen. I think you must have dropped it on the way to the funeral." The zebra says, handing Gloria the diary.

After thanking Marty's mom, Gloria opens the diary and writes "dear diary, my friend has shunned his food and corked over his water supply. All afternoon, I saw that he could not relinquish his grip on that snow globe. He hasn't stopped crying since this morning's event happened. My mom and I are going to give him some time, and then talk to him about this. I'll be back soon. Sincerely, Gloria." She closes the diary and looks to the heavens. She sees no stars, but at least notices that Central Park's flags were all lowered to half-staff. With that, she goes to a small flag next to her sleeping area and lowers it to half-staff. She then picks up a framed photo of herself, young Marty, and young Alex. Gloria looks at the photo saying "Alex, if you could hear me now, I wish to express my sympathies to you about your grandmother. My mom insists that we wait to do so. I hope a good night's sleep will do some good. Good night." She puts the photo back down, and hits the light off. The current Melman is heard sympathetically saying "oh, Alex." The flashback momentarily ends, and Alex states "well, that's not even the end of it."


	9. Gloria's Pep Talk

After almost week, young Gloria writes "dear diary, it's been five days since Alex's grandma died. Alex is still not over her. He hasn't eaten. He's dehydrating himself. He's even calling in sick. The first two days were fine, but since then, the reasons were out of this world. The first one was on account of the rain we had. Grandma 'A' would not have called off her performance if a tornado had dropped down at the other end of the zoo. The second one was because the sun index was 'too high'. Lions can't get sunburned or tanned, even if they were to try and concentrate the solar energy with a lens. Finally, the third one was today. He calls in sick saying 'I'm having a bad mane day'. He does not have any mane at all. My mother said that we'll talk to him this evening, as his excuses are getting ridiculously impossible. I'll see how the pep talk goes. Yours truly, Gloria." As young Alex is still holding that snow globe tight in his grasp and still crying, a passing zoo employee takes notice.

The employee states "I think I know why this lion is calling in sick for ever more impossible reasons." His supervisor replies "well, tell me; he hasn't eaten anything for five days. Last night, I had to sneak in and inject him with water while he was asleep." The first employee shows the co-worker what Alex was up to. "I think he just misses his grandma. The feeling must have been amplified by his having witnessed his grandmother pass on" he says.

* * *

Later that evening, Gloria and her mother enter Alex's pen in hopes of giving him insight on what was happening. "Alex." He looks up from the snow globe still crying. "Hi, Mrs. 'G'" he says. Gloria's mother says "listen, Alex, I know how you feel. I've done a lot of foolish things when her father died." As his crying curtails, he states "Mrs. 'G', Gloria, was it a heart attack that killed Mr. 'G'?" Gloria replies "no, he just smoked like a chimney." "Okay." He continues. "My grandma was in a perfectly healthy condition, and she just had a heart attack for no reason whatsoever." He then looks down at the snow globe without crying.

"Alex, I'm thinking of a song" the young hippo said enthusiastically. "Gloria, please. Not now" came his reply. Her mother says "oh, yes. It's a wonderful song. I think you're familiar with it." Then, Gloria starts singing "da, da, da, da-da. Da, da, da, da-da. Da, da, da, da-da. DA! " During those sung lines, Alex was saying "Oh, no. Oh, no, you don't. No, no, no. I'm not listening" and then jabbers a little. She just continues with "start spreading the news." "I don't know you" Alex replies. "I'm leaving today. We are a great big part of it." "She's funny. Who is that?" Alex states with sarcasm during Gloria's third sung line. Her mother says "come on. You know you know the words." Gloria eggs him on with "2 little words." "New York" was his reply, and both he and Gloria together concluded the song with "New York!"

Gloria's mother explains "you see, Alex? Just because one loved one is gone, it doesn't mean they're all gone. Think about it."

* * *

Later, after they leave, young Alex is staring at the snow globe when a look appears on his face as though he had realized something shocking. "What am I doing?" he thinks to himself. "I still have my potential fans and potential fame. I can't stay sulking like this. Tomorrow, I'm going to do it, if not for my sake, then for grandma's sake."

The next day, young Alex is doing his very first performance. While that went on, a crate is being placed in the now finished quadrant. Marty's mother, meanwhile, is being tended by zoo staff, as she had gone into labor. "You can do it, mom." Marty says. "Just keep breathing like Grandma 'A' showed you." A little bit after that, a brand new baby zebra is born. "It's a boy" comments the staff member. Another employee comes forward saying "I've tested for allergies via the fluid sample you gave me. We have a very severe reaction to dust. We'll need to put in a filtration system." After some time alone with the newborn zebra, Marty asks "so, this is my younger brother?" "Yes" she replies. "We'll call him Tim." Marty says hi to his sibling as the newborn zebra coos.

* * *

The crate in the final quadrant is being unloaded: the new giraffe had arrived. Alex greets the new giraffe and the giraffe replies "oh, uhhh, hi. I'm Melman. Who might you be?" Alex introduces himself, Gloria, and Marty. Melman replies "it's nice to meet you guys. It's also nice to be at a zoo that can afford my medical care."

The current Alex is then heard saying "so, that's where you come in, Melman." Then, the current Melman is heard asking "so, what happened with Tim?" Back out of the flashback, Alex says "well, as great as your arrival was, things were about to take a major turn for the worse."


	10. Gone With the Wind blown Dust

**Note: before this chapter begins, a cautionary statement. This chapter will involve the events that took place on September 11, 2001. Reader discretion is advised just for this chapter. Thank you.

* * *

**A day after Tim was born, everyone in the zoo is sleeping soundly until a loud bang resounds throughout the zoo. Young Alex is jarred awake by the noise. "What was that?" he asks. The other animals had been jarred awake, too. Little Tim was wailing his head off. Marty's mother was trying to calm the infant with "oh, it's okay. Mama's got you. That was probably a car backfiring." She then sees the North Tower of The World Trade Center with smoke pouring out of the top section. "OH GOD!" she yells. 

An employee asks "Frank, what's going on?" Frank replies "the Trade Center's been hit by a plane!" After a little while, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, the two mothers, and little Tim were gazing in agony at the North Tower. Suddenly, a jet plane buzzes right over the zoo. They watch as the jet plane continues past and goes right to the South Tower with a loud bang. Alex says "this can't be an accident! I hope they can get those fires out in time." Gloria's mother replies "they're the people; they'll know what to do."

A zoo employee comes over the P.A. with "may we have your attention please. Due to the apparent safety threat, the Central Park Zoo will be closing immediately. Please proceed to the exits. If you are in the gift shop, please make your way to the checkout area immediately. Repeating- due to a threat to our safety, the Central Park Zoo will be closing immediately."

Later, Alex says "those fires are still not out. What's going on?" Gloria's mother replies "don't worry, Alex. The people had built redundant safety features. Those buildings are made of steel, and steel is fireproofed. So, for the last time, those buildings will not--."

Right then, the South Tower falls. Within a minute, the zoo becomes engulfed in white dust and everyone is fighting for their breath. Marty yells "oh, no. Tim!" As the dust clears and settles, Marty's mother, young Marty, and the zoo personnel are with Tim. Melman is hollering "GOOD GOD, I'VE NEVER SEEN HIVES BREAK OUT SO FAST!!!"

* * *

After a while, Tim was stabilized. An employee states "he's lucky we made it to him when we did. It'll take a while for the allergic reaction to fully subside. I've devised a special filter helmet he can wear for this residual dust." He puts the specially shaped helmet on Tim and states "okay. That should keep his allergies under control until we can get this dust--."

Before he finishes his sentence, the North Tower falls. "GET HIM OUTTA HERE! NOW!!!" he yells. The staff rushes to get Tim into a nearby building, only to be overtaken at the zoo's entrance. The allergic reaction flares up far more severely. Marty's mom is running for Gloria's pool only to be hit by the cloud plume and get disoriented. Alex manages to duck behind a wall facing away from the wayward dust plume, minimizing its effects. After some coughing, he hollers "Tim! Marty! Mrs. 'M'!" only to start coughing again. Marty's mother, whom was unseen in dust cloud, was heard weakly yelling for Alex. Alex calls for her, only to hear her yell for him again. The dust cloud clears, and Alex sees that Gloria, Gloria's mother, and Marty are nowhere to be seen.

In Gloria's pool, all of them are holding their breath underwater. Melman's head was pulled into the water as well. Back at the surface, Alex finds Marty's mother and goes to her. Alex says "oh, Mrs. 'M'! MRS. 'M'! Are you all right?" Marty's mother is on her side, having inhaled a little too much dust. She turns to young Alex and weakly asks "Where's Marty and Tim?" Alex states "I haven't seen them, yet." Marty's mother tells him to find them saying "when you do, I'll ask...that...you--." She then falls limp at Alex's side. Alex yells "Mrs. 'M'. Mrs. 'M'! NOT AGAIN!!!" He goes in search of the others, checking the zoo entrance first. Back at the pool, everyone except Tim comes back up. Melman says "that's the longest time I've ever been able to hold my breath underwater." Marty asks "where's Alex?"

At the entrance, Alex arrives. He sees that the extreme amount of dust from the North Tower had simply overwhelmed the helmet's filter. He sees poor Tim laying there; practically covered in hives, with his pupils dilated and not responding. "Oh, no!" he says. He starts toward another area of the zoo, when Marty is heard calling for him. "OVER HERE, GUYS! HURRY!" Alex yells.

They come over, and Marty presses his face onto Alex's shoulder and starts crying. "My mom's gone, too. Choked to death on that dust" he says and continues crying. Alex comforts Marty with "I know how it feels. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Two weeks thereafter, everything is able to lighten up, as Marty spins a mystery spinner. "Okay, our first move is left foot-Golden Gate Bridge." He says. Alex, Melman, Gloria, and Gloria's mother adjust accordingly on the Landmark Twister mat. Marty says "you know, Alex, I think you were right about 'everything will be okay'. Yeah, sure, they've got airport-ish security checkpoints at the zoo's entrances, but at least we can still have fun." Alex replies "exactly. So, what's the next move?" At that reminder, Marty says "oh, right, yeah" and spins the spinner. "Right hand-Empire State Building" he states, as the rest of them readjust accordingly. The current Alex is heard saying "so Marty wasn't doing any of the things I did when my mother passed on, but things eventually turned out to be okay." The flashback ends, and Melman says "what an interesting past. I'd tell you my past, but it is boring. You'd be lulled into a coma before I even finished the first sentence." The cabana door opens, and Gloria and Marty come in with a lot of fruit. "That ought to get us a decent breakfast tomorrow" she says. 


	11. Guess Who's Back From Dinner

Just after unpacking the food she and Marty gathered, Gloria says "Alex, we need to talk."

Melman says "Look, he was about to cry while he was telling me about his--."

"No, I wasn't" Alex interrupts.

Gloria states "this does not have anything to do with his mother. It's about earlier tonight."

Alex looks at her dumfounded, saying "I didn't do anything."

Gloria then says "I know."

Alex says "well what's the big deal about? Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you, Alex; I just don't trust that ivory-colored temptress you saved" she replied.

Alex then says "oh, Gloria, there is nothing wrong with Akaila."

Gloria then says "oh, come on, she was unable to take her eyes off you all evening! When I was impersonating Lady Macbeth back there, I saw her eyes darting back and forth between us."

Alex then retorts "well, for your information--."

Melman then whistles loudly. Alex and Gloria stop arguing and their attention had shifted to Melman. Melman says "thank you. Now, Gloria, you do not have any room to speak negatively about this. I saw that your eyes were as glued to Mr. Pretty Boy over there as Akaila's were to Alex."

Gloria then says "you stay out of who I stare at and don't stare at. My eyes were not glued to him _the entire time_!"

Melman then says "well, neither were Akaila's eyes!"

Gloria then says "did you not see the way Akaila was blushing? My god, a fire truck would've looked a light shade of pink next to her!"

Melman then retorts "oh, and your blushing wasn't?"

"This is not about me!!!" shouted Gloria, "it's about that ivory-colored twit that Alex just had to save!"

Marty then says "easy, Gloria. Melman does have a point that Akaila is not that bad."

"OH, JUMP IN A TEQUILA, MARTY" shouted Gloria. She then stormed out of the cabana and headed for the lemurs' area.

Marty then says "what's eatin' her?"

Alex then says "I have no idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the lemurs' area, Gloria sits down, and starts rubbing two sticks together. "big-headed twit" she muttered to herself, "he's had his fair share of big-headedness, but he's crossed the line, now."

As the fire starts up, she is seen by Mort. "Gloria?" he says.

Gloria then drifts out of her apparent anger, saying "oh, hi, Mort."

Mort then says "where are the other New York Giants?"

Gloria then says "oh, they're back at their cabana being idiots."

Mort then says "so that's why you're camping here?"

Gloria then says "yes. They'll just never learn."

Mort then says "well, is it about this so-called Ak-eye-la?"

Gloria then says "it's Akaila, and yes. Alex just does not think for once that a bad thing could happen. He's just ogling that ivory-colored gold digger as though she's the best thing that's ever happened to him."

Mort then says "I see. Well it's getting a little late."

Gloria then says "yeah, I think we'd better get some sleep. Good night." With that, they go to sleep.

* * *

Back at the cabana, Marty, Melman, and Alex are just shocked at Gloria's sudden departure to the jungle's inner reaches.

Marty says "This is not like her at all. I just try to get her calm, and BOOM; she is out the door, without saying a word."

Alex then says "I just don't get how a gentle soul could transform to such a raging volcano."

Melman then says "well, either way, it is getting late. I guess I'm gonna--." and he falls asleep.

Alex then says "well, let's discuss this tomorrow. Sweet dreams, Marty." Alex then thinks to himself "Sweet dreams, Gloria."

Back at Gloria's campsite, she thinks to herself "piss off, Alex!"


	12. Revalations and Redecorating

The next day, Gloria awakes and finds Mort right where he was, and still asleep. As she heads into the jungle to get her own fruit, Mort wakes up in her hand. Gloria then says "here, some breakfast."

As they are eating together, they hear running throughout another section of jungle. "What is that?" Mort asks.

Gloria readies herself, only to find Akaila bursting out from behind the foliage. "Hi, Gloria" she says cheerfully.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little miss gold digger" Gloria replies. "Whose life are you going to ruin, now?"

"What?" Akaila asks, "Where did you get a notion like this? And what kind of a brand name for a shovel is 'Gold Digger'?"

Gloria thinks "brand name?" She then says "it's not the brand of a shovel. It means that you seduce guys just for their money."

Akaila then gets a very shocked look on her face, and says "I would never do such a thing! Besides, I'm not trying to seduce any lion, let alone Alex. In fact..." She sniffs and grows ever closer to tears. "...Alex is the only other lion I've even met." She starts crying into a leaf.

With that, Gloria's anger instantly evaporates. "Oh, Akaila" she says, having instantly gone sympathetic, "oh, there, there."

Akaila continued to weep "I've only met one lion that I have a very big crush on, and you accuse me of something so horrible that 9/11 would seem like an everyday occurrence."

Gloria then says "well, that was because I didn't think to ask you so last night. Come on, please stop crying." As Akaila continues to cry, she then says "look, I'm sorry about that accusation. I don't think that way of you anymore. Let's cheer up, now, okay."

Akaila is brought out of her sadness with this. As the slow transition from crying to not crying ensues, she says "Thanks, Gloria, and you're forgiven."

Gloria then says "well, I'm glad we can be friends again." She then gets a horrified look on her face. "Oh, my god, Alex!"

"What is it?" asked Akaila.

Gloria replies "I had stormed out on him, Melman, and Marty last night over that issue. I've got to get back to them!"

Akaila then says "okay, I'll see you this afternoon then."

"Bye" Gloria replies as she heads back for the coast.

* * *

Back at the cabana, Alex had slid a very big crate from off the cargo boat into the area. He opens it to reveal a grand piano with piano bench, some special tuning tools, and a handbook. He gets the items set up and opens the bench. Finding a lot of music, he closes the bench and sits down without removing the music. He then scoots up to the piano, poises his fingers at the keys, and starts playing as though he had gotten years of lessons.

When Gloria arrived at the cabana, Alex starts in on a piano rendition of _What a Wonderful World_. As she slowly enters, Alex starts singing the song's vocal section, and Gloria closes the door quietly and listens. Alex doesn't know she's there, yet he's singing "♪ I see trees of green, red roses, too. I see them bloom for me and you; and I think to myself 'what a wonderful world'. I see skies of blue and clouds of white. The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night; and I think to myself 'what a wonderful world'. The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky, are also on the faces of people going by. I see friends shaking hands, saying 'how do you do?' They're really saying 'I love you'. I hear babies cry, I watch them grow. They'll learn much more than I'll ever know; and I think to myself 'what a wonderful world'. Yes, I think to myself 'what a wonderful world' Oh, yes. ♫"

Gloria, now at the threshold of tears, says "man, that song was beautiful." Alex turns around and sees her. She then starts crying, saying "Alex, I'm so sorry about last night's blow-up."

Alex then says "oh, Gloria, it's okay." He then plays a tune on the piano, singing "♪ I say it's All Right. I say it's all right. It's all right. Have a good time, 'cause it's all right. Whoa, it's all right. ♫"

After that, Gloria had stopped crying. She says "that is amazing, Alex. Where'd you learn to play like that?"

Alex replies "I guess it's natural, because I haven't taken any lessons at all."

Marty and Melman then walk in. Marty is saying to Melman "...and the pig says to the horse, 'hey, pal, why the long face?'" He and Melman are laughing.

Alex says "hey, guys, Gloria came back. She's real sorry about last night's incident."

Gloria then says "I learned that Akaila had never met another lion before Alex, and I discovered something new about Alex." She hands him a piece of music, and when Alex starts playing _I Like to Move it, Move it_, Marty and Melman look up in amazement at not just the piano itself, but Alex's ability at playing it.

Once the song finishes, Melman says "Alex, you have remarkable ability."

Marty says "where'd we get the piano?"

Alex says "You know that cargo ship there? That one we were going to journey back on only to find out it was out of fuel?"

Marty replies "yeah, but what does that have to do with--." He then sees the opened crate nearby and says "Alex, you are amazing."

Alex replies "yeah, I'm hoping to surprise Akaila when she comes by here this afternoon."


	13. Reluctantly Admitted Crushes

Early that afternoon, Akaila arrives. Alex lets her in, and she sees the piano. She says "oh, that is so neat. Could you play something for me?"

Alex replies "sure." He opens the keyboard cover and sits down. He then plays _Great Balls of Fire_ for her.

After that, Akaila says "that is so awesome." Alex thanks her, and she then asks "Alex, do you think you could teach me how to hang glide?"

Alex replies "yeah, I'll teach you. We'll have our first lesson at 2:00 tomorrow." Akaila then says thanks him and throws her arms around him in a hug.

* * *

That evening, Akaila returns to her cabana. She says "oh, I'm so excited! Alex is going to give me hang gliding lessons starting tomorrow!"

Sasha then says "oh, that's great news. So, did you tell him that--?"

"No, I haven't told him how I truly feel about him yet," Akaila replies.

Ashanti then says "well, why don't you just tell him?"

Akaila replies "he'll think I'm being too forward. Besides, I wouldn't know how to tell him without making him freak out."

* * *

Back at Marty's cabana, Gloria asks Alex "of all the songs you could've played for her, why did you pick _Great Balls of Fire_?"

Alex says "It's just what I picked to play. Any suggestions as to what I should've played?"

Gloria then says "well, you could've played _My Heart's Friend_; it would at least have you express how you truly feel about her."

Alex then replies "oh, yeah, and then you watch me get turned down afterwards. I couldn't take such a rejection; especially not from such a beautiful angel."

* * *

The next day, Alex was ready on the beach with his hang glider. Akaila arrived and said "I'm ready for the lessons, Alex."

Alex then says "okay." Now, Alex shows her how to control the glider in flight. As she goes on her first flight, he is running alongside giving instructions. Later, he is in the secondary harness above her and giving instructions. She does landings, takeoffs, mid-air maneuvers, low speed, low altitude, passenger carrying with Gloria and Melman in the wingtip harnesses, and night flying. When the lessons end, Akaila lands, and turns the glider's lights off. Alex says "you are fantastic. The final exam will be tomorrow, meet me at the lemurs' clearing for it."

Akaila then says "okay. See you then." Akaila then thinks to herself "I love you, Alex."

* * *

Once back at her cabana, Sashaasks "how did it go?"

Akailareplies "oh, I am an excellent pilot, the final exam is tomorrow! I can't wait!"

Sasha then says "not the hang gliding, the...you know."

"I haven't told him." Akaila replies, "I just don't think it's a good idea."

Ashanti then says "come on, Akaila, think about it. If you don't tell him, how else will he know?"

Justin says "I know of a way."

Akaila asks "and what would that be?"

Justin then starts running while chanting [in a singsong "Akaila loves Alex, Akaila loves Alex ..."

Akaila then says "Justin, don't."

Justin says "well, it's true."

Akaila then says "maybe, but shut up."


	14. Hang Gliding Test

As Akaila wakes up the next morning, she is excited. She sees everyone else is getting up as well. At breakfast, Sasha asks "so, Akaila, what are we going to do with Alex today?"

Akaila says "the final exam. If I pass, he'll construct my very own hang glider."

"NO!" Sasha says, "I mean about--."

"Oh, my true feelings for him?" Akaila asks.

Sasha replies "yes. That's what you're going to do with him today. It'll have to get out sometime."

Akaila then says "Well, I don't want to seem too forward."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marty's cabana, Gloria was riding a stationary bike. The bike's axle is hooked to an electrical generator (borrowed off the ship). The wires are going to a needle-based meter and an outlet. Gloria stops pedaling, and Alex says "okay, it's working well. Resume pedaling." Gloria does so, and the needle on the meter jumps to its maximum. Alex then plugs in a box fan and turns it on high to inflate a hot air balloon shaped like his head. As it inflates, Alex blasts a burner on the basket into the balloon. Alex stakes the basket to the ground to prevent it from blowing away. He then says "Gloria, I'm done with the fan, now." She stops pedaling, and the fan loses power.

* * *

Akaila and Alex, who has the glider with him, meet up. Akaila gets into the glider and asks "so what's the final exam?"

Alex replies "well, I'll be in a hot air balloon shaped and colored to look like my head. I'll place a wooden plank across the basket. You are to take off from that ledge up there..." he points at the ledge in question "...and head for the balloon. Then, try to land on the wooden plank. You ready?"

Akaila then says "Yes, I am." with confidence.

Alex then says "well, I'll be in my balloon, you know what to do." Akaila makes her way onto the ledge and straps herself into the glider harness.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, gets back to the balloon, places the long wooden plank across the basket. He releases a small party balloon and gets the wind conditions. Finally he pulls out the stake, fires up the burner, and lifts off.

When she sees the balloon rise into view, she takes off. She finds it to be a bit distant. She climbs for a while and turns for the balloon. After a half an hour, she is able to see the board across the basket, as well as Alex watching her performance through binoculars. She aims for the board, lands safely on it, and folds up the glider. Alex says "congratulations, Akaila. Well done." After a while, the balloon gets within sight of Ashanti's cabana. He pulls the descent cord, and they descend right to the cabana.

Akaila shouts "I PASSED!" At a victory party later that evening, Akaila says to Alex "I was thinking that to celebrate this event, you and I could go for a dip."

Alex remembers when he tried that. He then says "only one problem: I can't swim."

Akaila then says "it's okay. Just as you taught me how to hang glide, I shall teach you how to swim. We'll meet at the lake in the area that looks like your zoo mural tomorrow at around noon." Alex thanks her for this.


	15. Swimming Lessons

* * *

The next morning, everyone is sleeping soundly. Alex suddenly jumps awake saying "GLORIA, LOOK OUT!"

Gloria drowsily says "having a bad dream again, Alex?"

Alex replies "uhh, yeah, I guess so." After breakfast, he says "well, I've got to meet Akaila at the lake. See you." With that, he goes out, and hang glides his way to the lake.

* * *

Akaila is right there, waiting for him. "Ready to go?" she asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." he replies.

Akaila begins training Alex for swimming. She first has a platform suspended from floats (a piece of aluminum sheet metal, some vines, and some wooden crate sides) hanging just below Alex, and is starting with the first part of any lessons for swimming: staying above water. Then, after removing the platform, she goes into movement at the surface. Once this is mastered, they go on to going below the surface. "Remember, you have to hold your breath whenever you're below the surface, and you'll have to come back up to breathe. Also, if you speak underwater, it'll sound different than if you do so above water" she tells him.

"I'll keep that in mind." he replies. She then starts on movement underwater. Pretty soon, Alex has this mastered. Later, they come back up to the surface.

Akaila says "Fantastic. I think you'll be ready for tomorrow's final exam. Meet me at this lake for it." Alex agrees with this sentiment. After airlifting Akaila back to her cabana and taking off for Marty's cabana, he doesn't see her blushing very heavily behind him.

* * *

Upon arrival at Marty's cabana, Gloria asks "well, how did it go?"

Alex says "Wonderfully. She had given me some swimming lessons. I'll be ready for the final exam tomorrow."

Gloria then says "hang on, since when did you take swimming lessons."

Alex says "I'm getting them from Akaila."

Gloria then quizzes Alex on what she knows about swimming. After about five minutes, she says "wow. Akaila must be one heck of an instructor. I think you'll do fine."

* * *

The next day, Akaila had everything all set and ready to go for the exam, and not a moment too soon, as Alex was on the approach for landing in his hang glider. He lands and Akaila says "okay, Alex, here's the final exam." She takes five pearls and tosses them in the lake. As the pearls sink to the bottom, Akaila says "you are to go down and retrieve the five pearls. Here is a place you can put them." She hands him a special bracelet that contains a special velcro-sealed pouch. As he puts it on, she wishes him luck. Alex thanks her as he goes waist-deep in the water. Akaila then says "Ready, Alex?"

"Ready." he replies.

She gets out a firecracker with a long fuse and sets it by the lake edge. "Get set." she says. Alex poises for the dive, and Akaila lights the fuse. The firecracker goes off, and Alex dives down.

* * *

He swims to the bottom. After a short descent time, he reaches the bottom far below the surface, and starts looking along it for the pearls. Within moments, he finds the first pearl, and puts it in the bracelet-mounted cargo unit. After quite a while, he gets the last pearl and puts it in the bracelet. He then starts heading back for the surface.Back at the surface, Akaila is monitoring Alex via an inverted periscope. Gloria walks by, and says "Akaila? W-where's Alex?" At that moment, Alex resurfaces and heads for the lake edge. Gloria says "oh."

Akaila goes to Alex and he hands her the five pearls. "Well done, Alex." she says.

Gloria is just amazed at the feat. "I don't think I could've done that, Alex. You are awesome." she said, "Well I'll be looking for more fruit."

"Okay." Alex replies.

Akaila then says "and since you passed the final exam, I'll give you the pearls."

Alex thanks her and puts the pearls into a small "cargo unit" (a container for a roll of 35mm film) attached to his hang glider. "So, remember what we're doing tonight?" Alex asks.

Akaila replies "yeah, stargazing at your cabana." After Alex had airlifted Akaila back to her cabana, she says "I'll see you tonight, Alex."

"Bye." he replies. As he is taking off, Akaila is, once again, blushing beyond all reason.


	16. Lions and Kisses and Stars, oh my

Later that afternoon, Marty, Melman, and Gloria are about to go out to collect seashells. "We'll see you later, Alex." said Gloria. After they had left, Alex sits at the piano, and plays a very romantic melody. He then starts singing the vocal section of this melody.

" Fair is the white star of twilight, and the sky clearer at day's end. Fair is the white star of twilight, and the sky clearer at day's end. But she is fairer. She is dearer. She, my heart's friend. " After a musical bridge on piano, he sings " Fair is the white star of twilight, and the moon clearer by sky's end. Fair is the white star of twilight, and the moon clearer by sky's end. But she is fairer. She is dearer. She, my heart's friend. But she is fairer. She is dearer. She, my heart's friend. " As he finishes the melody, he sees the sun starting to set. After a while, Akaila arrives. Alex asks "you ready for some stargazing?"

Akaila replies "oh yeah, I'm ready." She gets out a telescope, and outfits it with a solar filter. As the sun continues to set, she removes the filter, and they are laying together and looking at the stars as they come out.

* * *

Once the sun had fully set, Alex points and says "look, there's Jupiter." Akaila turns her telescope, looks, and says "wow, this is so neat." A shooting star zips past, and Akaila says "a shooting star. Make a wish, quick!"

Alex thinks up his wish to himself: "I wish that I can find materials to build a hang glider for Akaila."

Akaila then says "the stars are so beautiful tonight, wouldn't you say?"

Alex replies "yeah." Akaila then mutters to herself "just like you, Alex."

Alex asks "what was that?"

Akaila quickly says "uhh, nothing, nothing." After a little bit, Akaila then says "Alex, there's something I want to tell you."

"And what's that?" Alex asks.

Akaila says "well, ever since you saved my life...I've kind of...had a crush on you." Akaila then slaps her hands over her mouth.

Alex asks "really?"

Akaila replies "yeah."

Alex then says "okay, that's cool." He then felt a burning desire to run for the cabana and, at the same time, a complete inability to move his feet.

Akaila thought to herself "you mean I'm not being forward?"

"That's correct" Alex replies.

She gets closer and says "your blue eyes make me think of the blue-ish color of the stars."

Alex says "Wow, I never would've guessed." His brain seemed to have been stunned. He then said."I like you, too."

Akaila then moves even closer (he could've counted her whiskers) asks "really?"

"Yeah." Alex replies.

Akaila then says "well, every time I look into your eyes, my heart skips a--." She then pauses as she leans closer. "--beat." she finishes. Their eyes close, and they drift ever closer together. Alex could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brain. She was much too close. He could see every grain of sand clinging to her eyelashes...

* * *

Later, he returned to the cabana to find Gloria, Marty, and Melman showing off their collected seashells. Gloria then asks "well, how was the stargazing?"

Alex replied "it was wonderful. We saw a shooting star, Jupiter, Venus, and quite a few constellations."

Melman then says "wow, that's nice; and, hey-hey, Casanova, I saw your big finish."

Alex then said "okay, we don't need to hear about that."

"About what?" asked Gloria and Marty.

Melman said "Alex and Akaila, right beneath a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

Marty then asked "you mean he--?"

"Yes." Melman replied with a sly look on his face.

Gloria then yelled "HA!!" and did a victory jump.

Marty then hollers "oh, yeah! You the cat, Alex!"

"Oh, stop" Alex said smiling slightly, "oh, by the way, that was a telescope that we were under."


	17. Secret Plans and Blossoming Romance

Akaila, meanwhile, had made it back to her cabana. She then walked in the door, closed it and leaned against it. "So, how did it go?" Ashani asked.

"Wonderful!" Akaila breathed.

After a pause, Justin asked "well, what happened?"

Akaila just sighed and slumped down against the door.

"Did you kiss?!" Sasha asked. Akaila paused for a minute then nodded slowly. "HA!!" she said doing a victory jump.

"Go Akaila, go Akaila, it's your birthday, it's your birthday!" Justin sang.

"Oh, stop it." Akaila said smiling slightly.

* * *

Later the next day, Gloria, Marty, and Melman had gone out to have fun surfing on dolfins' backs. Alex, out of their eyeshot, simply gets his 5 pearls out of the 35mm film canister, and kneels down next to his bed. He flips the quilt up, revealing yet another item gotten from off the ship: a small vault with a much smaller door built into the main door (specially designed and fabricated from a shipment of vaults). He dials the combination on the lock, turns the small door's handle, and opens it. Behind the smaller door was a card slot, several LEDs and a numeric keypad. He lifts up a nearby pile of his Playsteak magazines, and locates his card (it resembles a credit card with no printing or embossing). He swipes it through the slot, and the flashing red LED on the keypad goes steady.

He then enters a rather long combination on the keypad, and the first of some yellow LEDs illuminates. He presses his thumb on a small metal plate on the front of the vault. The plate scans his thumb and the second LED lights up. Then, he places his hand on a larger metal plate. The plate scans his hand and the third yellow LED turns on. After that, he puts his eyes against the first of two eyepieces. It scans his retina, and the fourth LED goes on. He then puts his eyes on the second eyepiece. It reads his iris pattern, and the fifth LED lights up. A microphone then extends from the metal surface. Alex plainly says into it "Alex the Lion." The final yellow LED goes on, a green LED lights up (with the vault emitting a computerized tone), the microphone retracts, and the metal surface, which was the much larger main door, opens into the vault interior. He places the pearls into the vault and closes it. He holds the door closed, it emits tones, and the LEDs turn off. Alex then closes, locks, and resets the combination dial for the smaller door. He places the card back under the Playsteak magazines, and pulls the quilt back over the safe. Right then, Marty, Gloria and Melman walk in. "They saw nothing" Alex thought to himself.

* * *

Later, Alex is drawing up plans for a few things. The first thing is another hang glider. The other 2 things are to be of complete mystery for now. As Alex hears Gloria and the others coming, he quickly gets the blueprints rolled up and stashed into his vault. He sees Gloria walk in with Justin, Marty walk in with Ashani, Melman walk in with Sasha, and Akaila walk in and go to him. "Hi, Akaila." he says.

Akaila then gives him a kiss (like the such seen on Showtime) and says "Hi."

As they dine together, Melman and Sasha are sucking strands of spaghetti into their mouths. As they continue, the strands turn out to be each end of the same strand. As a result, they keep eating until their noses collide with one another. Justin, meanwhile, had pulled Alex over to him. "Alex, I've heard that you can play the piano quite well."

Alex replies "that's correct, yeah."

Justin then hands Alex some music, saying "Here, after dessert, play this for Gloria. Tell her it's a message to her from me."

"Okay." Alex replies.


	18. Dessert Music and a Near Exposure

Once the main courses were finished, it was time for dessert: A choice between two flavors of Jell-O: seaweed green, or steak red. Alex and Akaila both choose steak red. The others, on the other hand, choose seaweed green. Gloria then turns to Justin and says "You're looking a little pale. Are you okay?"

Justin replies, "I think it might just be the seaweed Jell-O, the smell gets to me like the smell of steak does Alex."

"Oh, okay." Gloria says.

Later, Skipper came out of the kitchenette area with the Jell-O, served in individual clear cups. Everyone was delighted with the dessert selection. As Alex was eating his Jell-O, he gets some of his Jell-O on his face when he glances at Akaila. After dessert, Alex gets himself situated at the piano. He places the music given to him by Justin on the music stand and props the piano top open. He then says "okay, I have just gotten a message from someone. This message is for you, Gloria."

"Me?" she asks.

"Yes, Gloria, you." he replies, "this message has come from Justin and here goes." He then starts playing a love song on the piano. He sings the vocal part, too.

After the song ends, Gloria turned to Justin and beamed at him. "That was so sweet, Justin." she says, "having Alex play that for me at your request."

"Yeah, I even gave him the music for that." Justin replies.

With that, Gloria hugs him. Everyone else just says "awwwwwwww".

* * *

The next day, Alex had taken Melman and Marty on an aerial tour of the island. Gloria was at the cabana doing some cleaning. She finds a rather large obstacle under Alex's bed. She pulls up the quilt, and discovers the vault. Alex had added a label reading "Alex's private stuff".

Gloria thinks to herself "I thought he was hiding something."

After she gets the last bit of cleaning done, she then heads for the vault. She sees the combination dial and thinks to herself "this is too easy." She puts her ear next to the dial, and slowly turns it. She hears a small click and checks the number. She then turns the dial to the opposite position. After turning the dial slowly back and forth, she hears a third click. She then turns the handle, and opens the door.

Once the door is open, she thinks to herself "I've got you now, Al--." She sees the electronic keypad and card slot, and thinks to herself "aw, you've got to be kidding me!" She looks around for the card. "Let's see, let's see. Where would Alex hide his secret card?" she thinks to herself. As she's looking, she sees the stack of Playsteak magazines. She thumbs through the stack, and 

finds the card. "Bingo!" she whispers. She gets the card, and swipes it. The flashing red LED on the keypad goes steady.

"Now, we're getting somewhere" Gloria whispers. She starts pressing buttons at random. Upon hitting the 24th number, the keypad buzzes twice, just when Alex and the others arrive back. Alex had a look of displeasure on his face upon seeing Gloria there with the smaller door open, key card in hand, and finger still on one of the keypad's buttons. Although the main vault section hadn't been infiltrated, Alex was not at all pleased.

* * *

Later that evening, Alex says "Gloria, what do you have to say for yourself!"

"I'm sorry" Gloria replies, "I thought, maybe, you were hiding clues to an affair you'd be having with another lioness."

"I would not put myself at that level." said Alex, "I would not have an affair with another lioness. Akaila means the world to me."

"Spare me the evidence against my suspicions. What's my sentence?" Gloria asks.

Alex replies "nothing but a warning."

"Thank you, Alex." she says.

"Could I add recognition for the act of a betrayal to those sentences?" Melman asks.

"She didn't betray anyone, so, no." Alex replies.


	19. The Perfect Gift

The next morning, Alex awakes early. He eats some breakfast quietly. As he's sneaking his way out the door, the others wake up. Gloria asks "Alex, isn't it a bit early to be heading out?"

Alex replies, oh, I'm just meeting Akaila for breakfast." "Oh, well, have fun." Gloria says. Alex heads out and there was, in fact, no planned breakfast with Akaila at all. He slips a note to Akaila under the other cabana's door, and heads for the lake. Akaila finds the note, and reads it. She then folds the note up, and places it under her pillow.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, had arrived at the lake. He jumps into the water, and swims down. He then starts swimming through a sub-aquatic tunnel extending beyond the lake's boundaries. After a while, he reaches what appears to be an unknown cave that can only be accessed by this route. He surfaces inside the cave. He gets out of the water, gets the flashlight he was using in the tunnel, and starts gazing at his reflection in the water.

After a while, he's thinking to himself "I need to find a suitable ring for her. On the other paw, I might be too forward. I can't just pop the question out of nowhere. She'll reject me for sure." After glancing at a photo of him and Akaila together, he said "I need her ring size as well as that jewelry shipment off the boat. But, on the other paw, it'll probably be a disaster waiting to happen. On the other paw, Akaila _is_ the greatest thing that ever happened to me. On the other paw, the question popped out of the blue may just end it all. On the other paw, I want to marry her. But, on the other paw--."

A voice interrupts with "Alex, that's six paws. Why don't you take one of them and slap yourself?"

Alex looks around for the source and finds his reflection in the water actually glaring at him despite himself having a look of shock. "What the heck?" he says.

His reflection argued back "Don't you want to marry her?"

Alex says "yes, but--."

"But nothing" replied his reflection, "forget the probability of disaster, get the ring, and ask her!"

Alex pauses for a moment and thanks his watery reflection for the advice.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Marty's cabana, Gloria is pacing back and forth. "Where is he? His breakfast ought to be over by now." Gloria says.

Melman then replies "I have a guess." and then makes kissing noises. Right then, a knock is heard at the door.

Marty answers it. "Sasha, hey." he says, "Melman, Sasha is here!"

Melman goes to her, and she says "I've got to tell you something. We'll meet at the watering hole."

Melman says "okay" and heads off to the watering hole with her.

* * *

Alex had then run deeper into the cave. He asks "mom, you were always there for me. Why not anymore? Why did you have to have that heart attack? I don't know _anything_ about love!" With that, he lays down on a nearby rock and is sobbing over his long lost mother. Later, when his emotional breakdown ends, he heads back to the lake's entrance area and dives in. He starts swimming toward the light at the end of the straight tunnel, putting the flashlight away.

Melman and Sasha are taking drinks from the "watering hole" (the lake). Melman then says "so, Sasha, what did you want to tell me?"

"This" she replies, and she gives Melman a Showtime type kiss.

The kiss had caused Melman's vocabulary to be momentarily reduced to one word. All he can say is "wow." Suddenly, right behind them, Alex comes up. This startles them, and they turn toward the source. "Breakfast with Akaila? Eh?" Melman asks.

Sasha then says "I didn't hear of any plans of the such."

Alex then says "that's because I made it up so I could ponder a few things.

Melman then says "oh, okay."

* * *

Later, at Marty's cabana, Gloria and Justin are sitting together talking. Gloria says "you know, I had no idea that you're from the actual San Diego zoo. Are the quakes bad?"

Justin replies "oh, are they ever." Gloria and Justin suddenly gaze each other in their eyes. They move ever closer, their eyes close, and...

Alex walks in the cabana right then and he sees Gloria and Justin making out. "Whoops." Alex says.

They immediately stop and see Alex. "Hey, it's the big 'A'!" Justin says, "how's it hanging, Alex?"

"Oh, it's been good. Akaila is appreciating my talents on the piano. You?"

Justin replies "just the same old stuff."

Gloria then asks "Alex, did you see us making out?"

Alex then waves his hands saying "I didn't see anything."

* * *

Later, Gloria and Justin are swimming in the ocean. Alex, meanwhile, stashes a snowglobe of himself in his vault. He then removes one of the blueprints, closes the vault, and unrolls the drawing. The blueprint is of Akaila's yet to be constructed hang glider of the same design as Alex's glider.

Later, he has the lemurs rallied together. He shows them the plans. After that, he asks "any questions?" He sees a raised hand. "Yes, Mort."

Mort then asks "who will do the electrical work for this thing's lights?"

Alex replies "that task will be in my own hands. Ready?" The lemurs agree. Alex says "okay, let's go!"

With that, the glider's construction begins. They are gluing leaves together and laminating them for the glider's sail. Nearby, the glider's framework is taking shape with bamboo rods. Alex fabricates four slings for this glider. Then, Alex puts together and adds the lights and flight instruments (from more shipments on the boat). A set of jungle-ized hinges is added to make the glider foldable. After that, Alex is test flying the glider. After the flight, he says "I now pronounce this glider ready to give to Akaila tomorrow for her birthday."


	20. Birthday Party

The next day, Alex sends out an invitation. He asks Ashani to deliver two things to the other cabana. One thing is an invitation to Akaila for a "celebration of exotic proportions" (actually a surprise birthday party for her). The second thing is a request to Sasha to, secretly, determine a ring size for Akaila. Ashani complies. Later, he puts a pink bow on Akaila's new hang glider. He attaches a tag that reads "To: Akaila" and "From: Alex". "All right, everything is set" he says. Sasha, Ashani, and Justin then arrive for the rehersal of two things: the surprise jump-out, and the singing of Happy Birthday with Alex at the piano. "Okay, that's perfect, guys. I think we're ready for later tonight."

* * *

That evening, Alex has asked Marty to watch the coast from a bluff and give everyone the time to hide befor Akaila gets within eyeshot. Alex lets everyone know that under his bed would be impossible. Later, Marty dashes into the cabana. "SHE'S COMING!" he yellls. With that, everyone except Alex hides.

Akaila knocks and Alex answers. "Hi, Akai--." She kisses him. "Well, when's the celebration going to start?"

Everyone then jumps out and hollers "SURPRISE!!"

"Happy birthday, Akaila." Alex says.

"Wow, a surprise birthday party. Excellent" Akaila replies. Later, Akaila is opening her gifts. Akaila receives the following items. A coconut cup from Marty, some perfume from Gloria, a thermometer from Melman (his second rectal thermometer), an "Alex and Akaila" snow globe from Ashani, an Aero Smith CD from Justin, a solar powered portable CD player from Sasha, and Alex brings out a surprise present. Akaila opens it, and sees her new hang glider. She says "thanks, everyone." She shakes everyone else's hand/hoof, and just gives Alex another kiss.

Alex situates himself at the piano. After Marty lights the birthday candles on the cake, Alex says "okay, Akaila, it's wish time, so here we go." He starts a tune on the piano and they all start singing while he's playing.

"Happy birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you." Happy birthday, dear Akaila. Happy birthday to you."

Akaila blows the candles out, and the cake is served. After the cake, Akaila and Alex treat everyone else to an unplanned air show. As they fly around, everyone is cheering. "That is amazing." Gloria says, "He appears to be a very good instructor." Afterwards, they land, and get back to the cabana.

* * *

Later, as they're leaving, Akaila is attaching the other 3 slings to her hang glider and getting Justin, Sasha, and Ashani into them. "Thanks for the party, Alex." Akaila says, "and thanks for the glider." She puts her other gifts into a cargo container on the control bar's underside, about the size of a cooler. Akaila takes off and they head for Ashani's cabana.


	21. Date Plans

Two days thereafter, Alex is stashing a ring box in his vault, when he hears some noises up in the trees nearby. He looks and sees Melman and Sasha making out well above the level of the cabana roof. "Wow!" he says, "Melman and Sasha, standing in the trees, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Melman looks and gets a look of disbelief on his face. "Alex, do you mind?" he asks.

Alex then says "Well, that was for spying on me and Akaila the other night." With that, he takes a picture and runs off. Later, at Julien's clearing, he says "guys, you wouldn't guess what I saw a while ago."

Melman is heard yelling "Get back here with that camera!" from the jungle. He bursts in saying "Give me the camera."

Alex starts to run off, but Gloria then grabs both of them saying "Hey, what is going on?"

Melman replies "well, he took a picture of me and Sasha kissing. At least I was able to get to him before showing anyone."

Marty says "I don't believe it, Melman. Your own friend wouldn't do that to you."

Alex adds "exactly. Take a look." With that, he opens the back of the camera and shows that it had no film and no electronics.

"You mean that was all a fake?" Melman asks.

"Well, I think it's obvious" Gloria says. "There is no reason to go beating up Alex over something he only seemed to do, so you both owe each other an apology."

Melman then says "okay. I'm sorry about wrongly accusing you of taking our picture."

Alex replies "and I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

* * *

The next day, Alex is found by Sasha. "I've got Akaila's finger measurement." she says.

Alex replies "great." Sasha hands him a slip of paper, and he returns to the cabana. After getting something else off the ship, he sets to work. He tries on a tuxedo's upper section (everything at and above his waist), and it fits perfectly. After stashing the tux in the vault, he gets out a bunch of dowel rods. He checks the rods to see which one matches Akaila's finger size. He finds a perfect match for dowel rods, and stashes the rod in the vault. He thought to himself "now all I need is the ring itself."

* * *

So the next day, Alex is searching for an engagement ring with the help of the dowel rod. He finds a ring that includes mounting prongs for three items (one of which, a diamond, was already mounted). He puts one pearl on each side of the diamond. After that, he places the completed ring in the box, and stashes it in his vault. He then has Mort come over. "Here's what I need you to do. The objective is to obtain all the aspects of the most romantic dinner setting from Akaila's standpoint. Tell her you're trying to impress a female you had met and need advice for such a dinner."

Mort then replies "I'll accept the assignment."

Later, Akaila is standing on a hill. "Fore" Ashani hollers.

Akaila swings a golf club back and drives a golf ball. "Oh, get up there, you miserable little puke!" she says. The golf ball lands right in the lake. "Crap" she says.

"Akaila" Mort hollars as he goes to her.

"Hi, Mort, what's happening?" Akaila asks.

Mort says "well, I met this really cute female, and I need your advice as to what you would consider the most romantic dinner setting. We're to be dining together tonight." Akaila then describes the most romantic setting from her viewpoint. He writes it all down, thanks her for the advice, and heads back to Marty's cabana. He hands Alex the pages saying "hook, line, and sinker. I've got it."

"Thanks" Alex replies.

Justin is now dancing his way in the door. "Alex, you've won't believe this. I saw Marty and Ashani sitting in a--."

"tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Alex asks.

"How'd you know?" Justin asks?

Alex then falls on the floor laughing. "I HAVE NEVER HEARD ANY FURTHER UNTRUE STORIES IN MY LIFE! Either you're making it up or you need your eyes checked." Alex continues to holler in laughter.

Melman comes in and asks "what is so funny?"

Alex says "Justin claims that he saw Marty and Ashani making out." It's now Melman's turn to fall over laughing.

"It's true, I tell you!" Justin argues.

"Justin, please." Alex replies.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the jungle, Ashani says "Marty, I think Justin saw us. He'll blab about it."

Marty replies "well, knowing Justin, Alex would be on the floor laughing at his news. Now, where were we?"

"Right about here" Ashani replies, and they resume their make-out session.


	22. Alex at the Bat

Later that night, Alex was tossing and turning in his sleep. He is dreaming that he and his friends are playing baseball against a team of foosas.

* * *

The Outlook wasn't brilliant for the Zoo-bound nine that day: the score stood four to two, with one inning more to play. And when when Melman died at first, and Akaila did the same,a sickly silence fell upon the patrons of the game. A straggling few got up to go in deep despair. The rest clung to that hope which springs eternal in their hearts there. They thought, if only Alex could get a whack at that, they'd put up even money, now, with Alex at the bat.

But Mort preceded Alex, as did also Marty "Fake." The former was a lulu and the latter was a cake. So upon that stricken multitude grim melancholy sat, for there seemed but little chance of Alex's getting to the bat.

But Mort let drive a single, to the wonderment of all. Then Fake, the much despis-ed, tore the cover off the ball. Then when the dust had lifted, and the animals saw what had occurred, there was Marty safe at second and Mort a-hugging third.

Then from 5,000 throats and more there rose a lusty yell. It rumbled through the valley, it rattled quite so well. It knocked upon the mountain and recoiled upon the flat, for Alex, mighty Alex, was advancing to the bat.

There was ease in Alex's manner as he stepped into his place. There was pride within his bearing and a smile upon his face. When, responding to the cheers, he lightly doffed his hat. No stranger in the crowd could doubt 'twas Alex at the bat.

Ten thousand eyes were on him as he rubbed his hands with dirt. Five thousand tongues applauded when he wiped them and then burped. Then while the writhing pitcher ground the ball into his hip, defiance gleamed in Alex's eye, and a sneer curled his lip.

And now the leather-covered sphere came hurtling through the air, and Alex stood a-watching it in haughty grandeur there. Close by the sturdy batslion the ball unheeded sped. "That ain't my style," said Alex. "Strike one," the umpire said.

From the benches, black with lemurs, there went up a muffled roar, like the beating of the storm-waves on a stern and distant shore. "Kill him! Kill the umpire!" shouted someone on the stand, and its likely they'd a-killed him had not Alex raised his hand.

With a smile of Christian charity great Alex's visage shone, he stilled the rising tumult and bade the game go on. He signaled to the pitcher, and once more the spheroid flew. Yet Alex still ignored it, and the umpire said, "Strike two."

"Fraud!" cried the maddened thousands, and the echo answered "fraud." But one scornful look from Alex and the audience was awed. They saw his face grow stern and cold, they saw his muscles strain, and they knew that Alex wouldn't let that ball go by again.

The sneer is gone from Alex's lip; his teeth are clenched in hate. He pounds with cruel violence his bat upon the plate. So now the pitcher holds the ball, and now he lets it go, and now the air is shattered by the force of Alex's blow.

Oh, somewhere in this favored land, the sun is shining bright. The band is playing somewhere, and somewhere hearts are light, and somewhere men are laughing, and somewhere children shout, but there is no joy in Zoo-bound: mighty Alex has struck out.

* * *

Alex came awake at that moment crying in despair. Gloria was awakened by his sobbing. "Alex, what's the matter?" she asks.

Alex replies "I had a dream. We were playing ball against some foosas, and we lost four to two because I struck out on the final out. I have a bad feeling that those foosas are up to no good" he wailed.

As Alex still wept over this, Gloria calmly said "oh, everything is going to be okay. I'm here for you. The foosas aren't going to mess with you. Besides, that was just a dream."

Alex slowly stopped crying and said "okay. Thanks, Glo." With that, everyone went back to sleep.


	23. The Foosas Strike Back

The following day started like any other day. Alex, Marty, Melman, and Gloria were enjoying breakfast. Akaila and her friends were doing the same while the lemurs were setting up for yet another party hosted by Julian. However, things were about to take a turn for the worse.

* * *

On the other side of the island, a foosa goes to the foosas' leader, named Bob foosa. "Bob foosa, I have gotten that jerk's dossier here. He shouldn't be in ownership of any of this island's territory" he says.

"What?" Bob foosa replies. He reads the records in the manila folder. "A New Yorker. It's about time we've taught him a thing or two. We'll go at those lemurs in the evening. This attack on the lemurs will serve as a trap for that lion. As you guys do what you do, I'll reunite the lion with his poor mother. Got that, everyone?" he asks.

"Yes" the foosa pack replies.

* * *

Later, Alex and Melman are fishing. Alex catches a salmon. "Wow, this is neat." he says.

Suddenly, Julian is heard screaming "MR. ALEX, WE'VE GOT FOOSA TROUBLE!!"

"Okay" Alex replies, "We'll be right there." He rallies up Gloria, Melman, and Marty, and they head out. At the scene, he says "I told you guys that this is my territory."

"This never was your territory, New Yorker." Bob foosa replies, "A zoo runaway. Yes we know your story from cover to cover."

Alex says "well, it's my territory now, so get out." As they're fighting to get the foosas back, Bob foosa disappears from sight.

As the foosas are starting to run, Gloria screams"You'd better be running!"

As Alex is getting the last of the foosas out, Bob foosa reappears behind them all. As Alex turns around, Bob foosa leaps and hits Alex. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" he screams as he falls to the ground.

"NO! Alex!" Gloria yells. Bob foosa then bounds back to the foosa side.

"Melman, get the lemurs over here. Marty, get Akaila and her friends over here." Gloria says. They comply, and she goes over to Alex. "Oh, Alex. Alex, are you all right?" she asks.

"No I'm not" Alex replies.

"Alex, you've got to get up." Gloria says.

Alex says "I don't think I can."

* * *

Melman, meanwhile, arrives at the lemurs' area. "I've got good news and bad news, guys. The good news is the foosas have been driven back. The bad news is that there's been a casualty."

Julian says "medical lemurs, come with Mr. Melman and me. Maurice and Mort, you come as well." With that, the lemurs all follow Melman heading towards the scene.

* * *

Marty, after alerting Akaila and her group, is heading back quickly. "I sure hope he's okay" he thinks.

* * *

Gloria says "don't worry, the foosas are all gone. I've sent--."

Alex then interrupts saying "Gloria, listen, you have to take care of Marty and Melman from now on."

Gloria says "don't you be getting lazy. We're a team, and we all take care of one another. I won't let you slack off like this."

Alex says "Gloria, I'm not slacking off. Just hear me out."

Gloria asks "Why?"

Alex replies "just take good care of Marty and Melman. Especially Melma--." and he slumps down and goes limp in Gloria's arms.

"Alex? Alex?" Gloria says. "Don't do this to me, man!"

Marty arrives, and asks "how is he, Gloria?" Gloria picks up Alex's wrist and checks for a pulse. Upon not hearing a reply, Marty says "Gloria?" Seconds later she drops his wrist, and begins crying. Upon hearing her just start crying, Marty says "oh, no. No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!"

Melman and the lemurs, meanwhile, are closing in on the scene. Julian says "whichever foosa did this, I'll have Mr. Alex teach a lesson."

As they arrive on the scene, Maurice says "I don't think Mr. Alex is going to be able to avenge this casualty."

Julian replies "Why, may I ask?"

Maurice says "Mr. Alex _is_ the casualty. Look" and points.

"Oh, no." Melman says.

As all the lemurs are reeling in shock at what they see, Julian merely says "Mr. Alex." After having gotten over the shock, he says, "I assure you, Miss Gloria, the foosas _will_ pay for this."

Akaila and her friends arrive. "This doesn't look good" Justin says.

Akaila goes up, and sees what happened. She is shouting "let me through. Let me through!" She gets through the crowd and is stunned by what she finds. "Alex. Baby! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" she hollers. She presses her face in a nearby leaf and begins crying.

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was flying up a tunnel of luminescent clouds toward a brilliant white light at the end. He hits at least 4 metallic items as he emerges onto a bank of clouds. "Where am I?" he whispers. Then, a credit card-ish card materializes in his hand. He then sees golden gates before him.


	24. My Boyfriend is Back

Two days later, they had Alex placed into a glass-lid casket. The casket was laid in the clearing around the lake. His hang glider was hung from the ceiling in Marty's cabana. They were all gathered in the clearing for his funeral. Julian was delivering the eulogy. "Tonight, we are to consecrate the memory of Alex, whose untimely, tragic death ended a joyous and loving life. We all knew Alex, and cherished him. We all mourn the passing of a young and loving lion-- a life ended too soon. 'Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. The body returns to the earth, and the eternal spirit unto god, who gave it life.' Amen."

Everyone else responds accordingly, and Julian unveils a plaque that is to be placed on the stone pedestal on which Alex's casket rested. It tells when he was born, when he was killed, and then reads "Brutally murdered by a gang of foosas over a matter of territory. Erected in eternal memory by his beloved Akaila. If tears could build a stairway, and memories a lane, she'd walk right up to heaven and bring him home again. He had protected us from the foosas. We loved him, and we miss him."

Upon returning to Ashani's cabana, Akaila grabbed her photo album. She looks through the photos of Alex and her, while crying. Justin states "it's just awful. He didn't deserve to die." After a while, the lioness went out to the empty clearing, and threw herself on the glass lid of the casket. She then began sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile, in heaven, Alex was looking oddly at this card that materialized. He went up to the golden gates, and a small card scanning unit extended out to him. A computerized voice says "Welcome to the feline nine lives club. Please scan your card."

Alex does so, and the scanner plays back audio of Alex saying "Alex the lion."

Then the computerized voice says "you have 9 lives in your account. Deducting one life." The card de-materializes. The scanner then says "have a safe trip back."

"Huh?" Alex says. With that, he is flung back down the tunnel. He lands in spiritual form on the beach.

* * *

Later that evening, Akaila is still crying at the casket. Sasha walks up. She says "Akaila, you want any dinner?"

"I'm not hungry." Akaila replies.

Sasha then suggests "Well, you know, it is a beutiful evening. We could go for a walk."

"Go by yourself." Akaila replies.

Sasha says "listen, I know you're broken up over Alex. It was all because Bob foosa got angry at what he believed to be a false ownership of territory."

Akaila replys "ask yourself, Sasha, would you be like this if it was Melman that was murdered?"

"I see your point, Akaila." she says, and she heads back to her cabana. For many days, Akaila continued to cry at Alex's casket, look at the photo album crying, not eat, and not socialize. Those days turned into weeks, and she was still not over him.

Ashani was not exactly herself either. She had trouble comforting Marty over the loss of his best friend. "Life will still go on, Marty" she said. "Remember how he felt when he lost his mother."

Marty simply holds up his Alex snow globe and says "Now I know how he truly felt with the loss of his mother."

Akaila, meanwhile, thinks to herself "if only it weren't for Bob foosa, we'd be going down the aisle by now." She then sits bolt upright, and her eyes lit with fire.

* * *

The next day, on the foosa side of the island, the foosas are relishing in their "glory". Suddenly, Akaila bursts in wielding a shotgun and a sword. "ALL RIGHT! EVERYONE OUT! I HAVE A PRIVATE MATTER TO SETTLE WITH BOB FOOSA!"

The foosas comply, but only at gunpoint. Bob foosa says "well, well, well. What do you want?" and he draws out his sword.

Akaila drops the shotgun and draws out her sword. "My name is Akaila. You killed my boyfriend." she says. Then a sword fight begins between the two.

After a while of sword fighting, they are still fighting at the edge of a 5,000 foot cliff. "My name is Akaila. You killed my boyfriend. Prepare to die." she repeats.

He is annoyed by that comment having been repeated on and off for the past 10 minutes. "'My name is Akaila. You killed my boyfriend.' 'My name is Akaila. You killed my boyfriend.' Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you" he pleas.

Akaila's sword then skewers him fatally, yet he doesn't die until she answered "I want my boyfriend back, you butthead." He falls off the cliff after she withdrew the sword. She then tosses her sword and her shotgun off the cliff.

* * *

When she returned to her cabana, her friends along with Gloria, Marty and Melman all jump out, yelling "SURPRISE!"

Melman says "congratulations on your victory."

Akaila says "thanks, but there's still something missing."

Gloria asks "and what's that?"

Akaila says "Alex isn't here to witness this." As she gets right to the brink of crying, a familiar voice from behind her says "Don't cry, Akaila. Try and enjoy this."

She and everyone else turn and see Alex's spiritual form having appeared with a blue-ish white glow around his outline. Akaila is pulled back from the brink of crying, and she can't believe what she sees.

"Alex?" she asks.

"Yes." he replies. "I'm proud of you, Akaila. You took on that ego-maniacal buffoon, and you won."

Akaila asks "Alex, how are--?"

"It's a long story, Akaila. Right now, just have everyone meet at my casket. I'm to perform a miracle that you won't want to miss. Akaila, you'll get a front-row seat for this" he replies.

* * *

Once everyone is in the clearing, Alex re-appears. "Open the lid." he says. The lemurs do so, and he stated "It's now miracle time." He fades out of visibility. Then, the casket starts glowing.

Clouds encircle the casket, and the noises and light become more and more intense. Finally, a loud BANG from the casket blows off the clouds, and the light and noises were gone. Akaila goes up to the casket. "What is this miracle?" she asks. She suddenly hears some stirring in the casket.

She looks and sees Alex open his eyes and say "this would be the miracle."

"YOU'RE BACK!!" Akaila hollers, "EVERYONE, HE'S BACK!!" They all look as Alex gets up and out of what is now a casket-shaped empty box with a glass lid.

Melman asks "how? I thought death was--."

"I know that." Alex says, "It's just that we cats have 9 lives. I just had to get up to heaven to deduct one of them from my account." Akaila removes the plaque, and hands it to him. "Now, I've got some things to do." he says


	25. To Love a Lioness

Alex gets back to the cabana, and melts down his own plaque, as it's no longer applicable anyway. He makes a steel casting of him and Akaila with it. Justin then asks him for something. He says "okay, I'll get that tomorrow."

* * *

Late that night as Gloria, Melman, and Marty are sleeping, Alex (who was only pretending to be asleep) sneaks out of his bed and over to Gloria. As he wraps a plastic measuring tape around her ring finger, she (still asleep) says "oh, Justin, you smoothie." He gets the measurement, writes it down, and gets back to his bed's area. He hits a switch on the side of the vault that is labeled "tone" and "silent". Now in the silent mode, he opens the small door, swipes his card, punches in his 24-digit code, scans his thumbprint, handprint, retina, and iris pattern. He keeps stealthy with the microphone by cupping his hands so that only the microphone would pick him up "normally". The vault door opens, and he puts the data and measuring tape inside. He then closes both the doors and locks them. He stashes his card, and gets to true sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Alex is the first awake. As he's eating a steak-flavored Granola bar, everyone else is waking up. Gloria says "oh, I had the best dream last night. Justin was being a real good smoothie."

Alex says "that's nice." Later, at the lake, he sees that the lemurs had ground that casket's pedestal (and the casket itself) to a powder. He plays a round of golf, attaining much better results than Akaila did. Later on the boat, he manages to find a jewelry shipment. He finds a nice diamond ring of the exact size specified, and sees a suitable box to put it in. Afterwards, he stashes the ring in the mini-vault.

* * *

That afternoon, Alex collaborates with the lemurs to set up full spa treatment appointments for Akaila and Sasha. He writes down the day and time of the appointments, scheduled so that Akaila and Sasha would be going in side-by-side. He then gets a blank sheet of blueprint paper, and begins drawing. When he's finished, he had drawn up plans for Akaila's idea of a "perfect dinner setting". He hands the plans to the lemurs and says "this is to be done by the day of the spa treatment appointments for Akaila and Sasha."

"Okey-Dokey, Alex. You've got it." Julian replies.

* * *

He gets back to the cabana and waits for Akaila. She lands soon afterwards, and they decide to go swimming together. Once in the water, they are having a good time. Later, they are building a sand castle. Once it's finished, he gives her the steel casting of them. "Aw, thanks." she says.

"Made it myself" Alex replies.

"Wow. Metal smith, pianist, what other talents do you have?" she asks.

Alex replies "well, I can burp my ABCs" and he starts belching "A, B, C, D--."

"I don't need a demo of that, Alex" she says.

* * *

Later, they're gazing through Akaila's telescope. Alex says "I can see Deneb, Altair, and Vega."

"Who would they be?" Akaila asks.

"Oh, those are the stars in the summer triangle." Alex replies. He shows her the stars in that constellation, and then turns back to the telescope. He says "Okay, I've seen the Gemini twins, we have Polaris, and we have--." he jumps. "Marty and Ashani making out! Holy crap!" he says.

"WHAT?" Akaila asks. She peers through the telescope. "Holy crap, I can't believe it." she says. She then turns to the sky.

Alex, meanwhile, attaches a digital camera to the telescope's eyepiece. "Say 'cheese', Marty." he says, and he snaps a photo of the make-out session.

* * *

After that, Akaila returns to her cabana. She comes in to hear Ashani saying "I've had the most wonderful time with Marty. I'm so happy. The best part was that no one even saw us."

Akaila then thinks to herself "I think I'll wait until two days from now to tell her."


	26. The Big Night

After three days, the big day arrives. Alex had already informed Akaila and Sasha of their therapeutic pampering with the lemurs, as well as about the dinner that would follow. He only told Justin and Ashani about the dinner. Marty asks Alex "so, what's so important about this dinner?" Alex says "well, if things work out as planned, I'll tell you. If not, then I won't tell you."

* * *

At the lemurs' clearing, Akaila lands. Sasha was strapped into her hang glider above her. Akaila says "well, this is it. I'm so excited."

Sasha asks "so, what's going on tonight?"

Akaila replies "he's taking me out to dinner."

"Oh, that's nice." Sasha says. Just then, she gets an excited look on her face. "Akaila, I think I know what's going to happen."

Akaila asks "really? Tell me."

Sasha replies "A nice spa pampering, a romantic dinner; I think he's going to pop the question!"

Akaila, confused, then asks "um…pop _what_ question?"

Sasha then says "well, I think you'll find out if he does so."

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, is getting himself ready. He's combing his mane, brushing his teeth, using mouthwash, and all sorts of spruce-ups. He puts on the tuxedo's upper section, making sure the bow tie was perfect. After that, he gets out the ring with the diamond and two pearls. "I believe I'm ready."

* * *

Later, when Alex and Akaila meet up for dinner, they sit down and order the steak and sushi platter. Shortly before the dessert is delivered, Alex says "Akaila, I've got a little something for you."

Sasha, Justin, Ashani, Melman, Gloria, and Marty, meanwhile, are arriving. They go in, and get seated at their respective tables for two.

Back at Alex's table, Akaila asks what Alex has for her. He says "close your eyes." She complies. Alex gets out the ring box, and gets down on one knee.

Marty, looking in from his table, says "Ashani, is he doing what I think he's doing?"

Gloria and Justin, from their table, are watching. "What is he doing?" she asks. Melman and Sasha are just exchanging curious looks.

Unaware of this audience, Alex says "okay, you can open them." Akaila opens her eyes and finds Alex on one knee. "These past four weeks of getting to know each other have been the best in my entire life." Alex says.

Akaila replies "thanks, they've been the best for me, too."

Alex then reveals the closed ring box. "Akaila..." Alex says. He opens the ring box and continues "...will you marry me?" Everyone else merely get looks of excitement on their faces.

Akaila could not believe it. "Yes!" she tells him. Everyone else, meanwhile, is applauding. Alex puts the ring on her finger, and she admires it. "Those pearls look familiar." she says.

Alex replies "yeah, they're the ones you had me fetch off the bottom of the lake for my final exam in the swimming lessons."

Akaila says "this is awesome." With that, they kiss each other.

* * *

After arriving at their respective cabanas, Sasha is admiring the ring. "I can't believe it, Akaila" she says. "I can't believe you're now his fiancé.

Akaila replies "I know, it's great. There's so much to do, now."

* * *

Alex, meanwhile, was just as ecstatic. "This is going to be very exciting, guys!"

Marty replies "well, at least I know why this night was so important to you."


	27. Wedding Preparations

The next day, Alex and Akaila are collaborating with a lot of folks. They arrange for the wedding, have the penguins make a cake, schedule a reception, and put together a procession. After all that, they head for their cabanas.

Alex says "guys, I've got great news! I'm gathering up 3 groomsmen. Two of these groomsmen are to be you two." He had been pointing at Marty and Melman.

"Us?" Melman asks.

"Yes, Melman, you and Marty." Alex replies.

Marty then asks "well, who's the third one in the group?"

"It'll be Justin." Alex said.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ashani's cabana, Sasha is asking "What makes you think that we're eligible to be your bridesmaids?"

Akaila replies "Because, you've had your names down in my head ever since I met Alex."

Ashani says "well, who's going to be the third bridesmaid, a lemur?"

"Hardly" Akaila replies, "It's actually going to be Gloria."

After 2 days, the wedding rings are finished by Maurice. Akaila's wedding ring was joined with the engagement ring, and included two more pearls, now surrounding the diamond. The cake is finished by the penguins. Four days after that, Akaila and Alex select Mort as the ring bearer and a female lemur as a flower girl.

* * *

Back in New York, things weren't looking too bright for the Central Park Zoo. Ever since Alex and his friends had been shipped out, zoo attendance was dropping rapidly. The zoo sank deeper and deeper into financial meltdown. The zoo's CEO called together a meeting. "Gentlemen, we are in a terrible situation" he said.

A man representing the city stated "Here are the details. The lion, zebra, hippo, and giraffe you shipped out were what kept your zoo open. Your debt with the city of New York has been deepening and deepening. We have come to the conclusion that this zoo is to close down."

"What?" the CEO asked. "This zoo is an important landmark. Closing the zoo for good would only make matters worse. There must be an alternative."

The city man replied "you're deep in the red with a slim hope of recovery. The property has already shown that it's more valuable as a fitness center than it is as a zoo. The recommendation is to close. However, out of sympathy, I will give you 30 days of leeway. If you're able to dig out of your debt even by a little, we may reconsider our recommendation."

"Thank you" the CEO replied. After the city man left, the CEO says "you heard him. We need ideas to help us get back out of the hole. We have a 30-day deadline to meet."

A staff member then says "maybe if we brought Alex and the others back?"

The CEO replies "I think you've got it! We have a new assignment- find our animals, especially Alex. We need them brought back. That lion is our only hope."


	28. Only You, Akaila

The next day, Akaila was on her way to Marty's cabana for more wedding preparations and getting together. Suddenly, she hears the foliage rustle off to her right. She stops in her tracks and looks slightly in that direction. The rustling stops and she stays still for a moment.

Right then, the new chief foosa leaps out of the foliage and into Akaila's view. "Going somewhere?" he asks.

Akaila states, "Yes, in fact I am."

The chief foosa replies "oh, really, Miss smart-alek?"

Akaila says "don't tick me off; I'm not in the mood."

The chief simply says "well, I was going to ask if we were going to do this the easy way or the hard way, but I think you've already made that choice. SORA!!"

Immediately, Sora comes to him asking "yes, sir?" To Akaila, it seemed the chief's assistant was very shy and afraid of him.

The chief hands his assistant a branch saying "take her out."

Sora takes the branch, bowing slightly, saying "right away, sir."

Akaila asks "wait, what do you mean by--?" only to be interrupted by Sora knocking her out with the branch.

As the two foosas are dragging Akaila into the depths of the jungle, they were unaware that a certain mouse lemur had seen what took place. "I must tell Mr. Alex" he thought to himself. With that, he leapt through the trees towards Alex and the others.

* * *

On the foosa side of the island, Akaila is placed near a large tree and bound to it with vines. She slowly comes around and finds Sora tying her up in a second set of bindings. Giving Sora a dirty look, she asks "what kind of animal are you, tying me up?"

Sora replies "forgive me, but I am the chief's servant. I must do whatever he says or be fatally tortured." She sees Akaila looking horrified.

* * *

Back at the cabana, Mort was coming out of the foliage frantically yelling "ALEX, ALEX, WAKE UP!!"

Alex awakes saying "I'd like to buy a vowel." After getting slapped in the face by Mort, Alex asks "Mort, what's going on?"

Mort replies "Akaila has been kidnapped by the foosas!"

Alex gets a horrified look and says "I'll be right there." With that, he sets off a load of firecrackers, waking everyone else up in the process.

Gloria asks "Alex, what was up with _that_?"

Alex says "Akaila's been kidnapped by the foosas. We need to save her." With that they head over towards the foosa side of the island.

* * *

Meanwhile, at their destination, the chief foosa was confronting Akaila. "So, you thought you could outwit us" he said.

Akaila replies "yeah."

"You are wrong, miss. I was most unhappy that you killed my brother. I'd like to return the favor" the chief said.

Akaila replied "your brother killed my fiancé. I was getting even."

The chief says "well, it's now _my_ turn to get even." With that, he draws out a sword. The entire foosa tribe then begins chanting and dancing around Akaila.

In the foliage off to the side, Alex appears. He says "she looks okay right now."

Gloria pops up and says "well, it's just us two, since Melman and Marty decided to wimp out on this."

Alex replies "I have an idea." Another foosa servant was standing guard by Akaila, only to be grabbed from behind by Alex, and knocked out by Gloria. Alex then comes out in a foosa costume with the headdress of the foosa he knocked out.

Akaila turned and looked to see what she thought was still that same foosa guard. Alex then whispers "Akaila." She looks and sees who he truly was, winking to indicate so. A parade of foosa dancers goes past. Alex then begins making the same dance moves, unaware that the guard foosa was coming around behind him.

The guard is about to strike, when Alex accidentally hits him in the face during a dance move. He then accidentally kicks him where his legs met. Dropping to his knees, the guard is then elbowed in the face four times by Alex, who was still unaware that he was doing anything. The guard falls back unconscious.

The chief raised the sword and was about to strike Akaila down, when he gets body-slammed by Gloria. "Get that truck's license plate" he said in a dizzy stupor. Alex, meanwhile, gets the sword and cuts Akaila's bindings whispering "are you okay?"

Akaila replies "y-y-y-y-y-yeah. I-I-I'll be all right."

The chief comes out of his stupor, to find Alex who unfortunately was out of costume much too soon. "YOU!" he hollers, "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO _KILL_ YOU, LION?"

Alex says "crap. I've been ratted out."

The chief was about to strike Alex, when Sora steps into his path. She says "this nonsense must stop."

"Stay back" the chief replied. Upon Sora's refusal, the chief strikes her down.

* * *

This was witnessed by a much more brutal foosa, who happened to be Sora's boyfriend, named Kai. "Your highness, you have no right to do this" he says.

Akaila goes to Sora's aid. "Are you okay?" she asks.

Sora replies "yes, I think so." She tries to get up, only to yelp in pain.

Kai heard Sora scream and rushed over to her "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU JERK FACE!" he screamed.

Sora calms Kai, saying "relax, Kai. She saved my life."

Kai immediately stopped in his tracks. "I do apologize" he says.

Then, the chief foosa gets Gloria off of him saying "I'll deal with _you_ later." He promptly knocks Gloria out and starts to charge at Alex. Alex starts charging at the chief as well. As Alex simply comes to a stop, the chief leaps up to pounce on Alex, only to slam into a pane of glass in the process. As the chief slides down the glass, Alex said "is that _all_ this jewel thing of yours does?"

The chief looks and sees Alex holding his magic scepter. "You give that back, lion" he says.

Alex says "you know, I'd love to, but I sort of need it myself."

The chief coolly replies "you amuse me."

Sora tries again to get up, only to let out a shrill scream. The scream that she let out shatters the entire pane of glass, sending chards raining down on both the chief and Alex. Kai is angered by this and says "what did you do to her, miss?"

Akaila says "that wasn't my doing. Chiefey over there did that."

* * *

As Kai was reeling in shock about that, the chief got his scepter and said "now, I will bring you down, lion."

Alex replies "you know, you are sorely mistak--." Upon a flash from the scepter's ruby, he slurs the remainder of his statement and goes neutral. His eyes close halfway and take on the glow of the scepter's ruby.

The chief says "you will denounce your friends and join us."

Alex, now under the chief's control says "I will…. denounce my…"

Gloria had come around in time to see this. "Alex, for goodness sake, help us! What's the matter with you?" she yells.

Akaila hollers "ALEX!!" She was about to start crying, when she notices the connection between Alex and the scepter. Tossing Gloria the chief's sword, she yells "SMASH THAT RUBY!!"

Alex kept continuing with "…friends, and join--."

Just then, Gloria slammed that sword into the ruby, shattering it. Instantly, a burst of magic blasts Alex off his feet. His eyes revert to how they normally would be, and he murmured "what the heck?"

Akaila yelled "you were hypnotized by the ruby, and we smashed it."

Alex said "well, there's one last thing I have to do."

With that, Alex whips out a sword of his own, and a great swordfight broke out between him and the chief. The swordfight carries them up to a high cliff, where Alex had then lost his sword. Now at sword point, he had fear in his eyes. "Now, your time is up" the chief says.

Alex replies "not by _my_ watch." With that, he kicks the chief right where his legs met. The chief drops his sword, letting out a soprano scream. Keeling over, Alex simply rolls the chief off the edge. The chief grabs onto the edge, hanging by his fingertips. Alex gets the chief's sword, and is slashing the cliff face with it. The chief moves his fingers away, causing him to fall to his death.

Alex then falls to his knees exhausted at the edge of the cliff, saying "Its' finally over."

Akaila gasps, replies "Alex" and runs to him.

While that happens Kai picks up Sora and puts her on his back, asking her "Are you okay?"

Sora replies "Yes I am."

Alex meanwhile lies back in Akaila's arms resting. Akaila leans over and kisses him. "Alex, you're so brave" she said.

Alex smiles and replies "you're just as brave, Akaila. Let's head back to Marty's cabana and continue planning another brave act."

Akaila replies, "maybe, but there's something we should sort out first."

Alex asks "what do you mean?"

* * *

Later, they are all aloft on Alex's hang glider with Sora in a special sling. Alex reached up to a headset he was wearing, pressing its transmit button. "Lion five to lemur base one, are you there, Maurice?"

Maurice came over the radio with "I hear you loud and clear, Alex. What's up?"

"The foosas are taken care of, we just need your medical lemurs waiting for us" Alex replied.

Maurice responds "ok they are on their way.

Sora, meanwhile, was having the time of her life. "This is so incredible" she said.

Kai replies "easy for _you_ to say" as he kept his hands over his eyes.

Sora asks "something wrong, Kai?"

Kai replies "yeah: I hate heights."

With that, Sora takes Kai's hand saying "don't worry; there's nothing to be afraid of." Kai's nerves calmed a little.

* * *

Suddenly, Alex yells "there it is!" Everyone looks to find a clearing that the lemurs had marked out like a runway with their glowing flowers. Alex closes in and lands a little shakily.

"Excellent landing" Akaila said.

Kai simply asks "Alex, did we land or were we shot down?"

"We landed" Alex answered. As medical lemurs came to them all, he said "I think her legs are messed up."

With that, the lemurs moved in and carefully took Sora into their care. Alex, Akaila, Kai, and Gloria simply head to a waiting area. Maurice then burst in on them. "A foosa? A FOOSA? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON-PICKING MIND? SHE'S A FOOSA!"

Alex replied "a _vegetarian_ foosa."

Mort asked "what about _him_?" pointing right at Kai, "he could be wanting to eat us as well!"

Kai, confused, asked "um why would I want to eat you guys? Especially someone as cute and cuddly as you?"

Mort said "you're a foosa. You guys eat lemurs like us."

Kai lurched a little and then said "um, excuse me, please." With that, he dashed out of sight, and he was then heard making retching noises."

Alex said "he's a vegetarian, too."

Maurice replied "I noticed."

Akaila asked "you went through all this to save me?"

Alex replied "only you, Akaila. Only you."


	29. Two Unlikely Vegetarians

After spending the night in the lemurs' medical ward, a healthcare lemur woke them up and said "I bring good news."

Alex yawned and asked "what?"

The healthcare lemur said "We did not need to reset her legs. Although she broke them, they were very much in position already. We now have a fiberglass cast on her legs."

Kai let out a sigh of relief and said "thank you, doctor."

The healthcare lemur said "she wishes to speak with you all."

* * *

When they arrived, they found Sora with a cast on each leg. "Hi, guys" she said.

Kai asked "how do you feel, Sora?"

Sora replied "my legs are no longer in pain. However, the staff here has told me that had you not brought me in when you did, I would've never made it. I owe you, Alex. Thanks for saving my life."

Alex replied "oh, uhh…you're welcome."

Akaila then said "I have a little something for you two" and handed Kai and Sora wedding invitations.

"You're both getting married tomorrow?" Kai asked.

Alex and Akaila simultaneously replied "yes."

Sora and Kai simultaneously said "congrats."

* * *

Later at Marty's cabana, Kai and Sora (in a jungle-made wheelchair) were allowed in. Gloria said "welcome to our humble abode."

Kai said "wow, this is neat" as he wheeled his girlfriend in. Alex was the last to enter, and they all sat down with some fruit punch and steak juice.

Marty then entered with Melman saying "…then the rabbi says to the priest 'mazza ball soup'." Both he and the giraffe began laughing uproariously only to immediately stop laughing when they say Sora and Kai.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH THEM?" Melman demanded.

Marty struck a kung-fu pose saying "stay still and nobody gets hurt, here!"

Alex said "don't worry, guys. Although these are foosas, they're also vegetarians. In fact, we saved this one's life" indicating Sora.

Marty got out of his kung-fu pose saying "you're not wanting to kill anyone?"

Kai replied "that is right. I am Kai, and this is my girlfriend Sora. Had it not been for the actions of your friends, Sora would not have lived."

Melman said "Alex, you're so heroic." He then turned to the vegetarian foosas and said "my name is Melman. This zebra is Marty."

After exchanging handshake gestures, Marty said "so you're vegetarians? What's your favorite fruit?"

As Marty and Melman's conversation continued, Akaila and Alex made their way into the lemurs' clearing. After a look over everything, Alex said "well, it looks as though everything is on the up and up for tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile, back in New York, the Central Park Zoo's CEO had just gotten off the phone with the Kenya Wildlife Preserve. "None of our shipments arrived there" he said.

A worker then burst in. "I called the shipping company" he said, "the ship never made it to its destination. However, they're locating it with its On Star system. They will call us later this evening with the results."

The CEO replied "excellent, David. When they call back, forward them to me. Where that ship is, our lion is."

"Yes, sir" the worker replied.


	30. The Weding of the Century

Later on that night, On Star found the location of the ship. A worker at the zoo gets a phone call, and forwards the call to his boss. "Hello" the boss says. After hearing the location, the boss says "thank you. We'll get out there as soon as we can."

The co-worker then asks "where is the ship at?"

The CEO replies "at the southern tip of Madagascar."

* * *

Next morning, back on the island, the excitement was paramount. Everything was hustle and bustle, as everyone was getting ready. Alex was getting into his waist-up tuxedo along with Justin. Marty and Melman merely put on bow ties, as they were quadrupeds. Gloria was in a lovely bridesmaid dress helping Akaila into a gorgeous wedding gown. Ashani and Sasha merely wore bows on their heads that matched the color of Gloria's dress. The lemurs were preparing everything from the food to the cake. Mort was in a little waist-up tuxedo with a ring bearer pillow. Another female lemur was ready as a flower girl. Maurice got on a preacher's uniform. Julian, meanwhile, was coordinating it all. "Come on, Maurice, don't worry about the fruit supply. These four will handle the meat." Skipper and his three comrades stood ready and waiting.

Finally, after two hours, everyone was gathered in the clearing. The procession filed in and everyone was ready. "Dearly beloved" Maurice began, "we are gathered here today to bear witness to the union of Mr. Alex and Miss Akaila in the bonds of matrimony. You two are about to be given a bond that is very serious. You are to love and honor each other for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health until death. Do you, Alex, take Akaila here as your lawful wife according to the rite of the law of the jungle?"

Alex said "I do."

Maurice continued with "Akaila, do you take Alex here as your lawful husband according to the rite of the law of the jungle?"

"I do" Akaila said.

Maurice then said "now, exchange these rings with one another. They are to be a symbol of your fidelity." Alex and Akaila put the rings on each other's fingers, and Maurice instructed them to light the unity candle. Alex took a narrow candle from one side, and Akaila got the other narrow candle from the other side, and they touched the two candles' flames together over the unity candle; then the unity candle in between the other two candles was lit.

Alex and Akaila then headed back to the altar and Maurice said "if there is anyone who objects to this marriage, that's just tough. So, by the power vested in me by the law of the jungle, I now pronounce you lion and lioness. You may kiss the bride." As Alex and Akaila kissed, everyone else was applauding. Gloria was on the verge of shedding a tear or two.

* * *

Back in New York, an aircraft carrier was sailing out of the harbor. The zoo's CEO was on board. "We're heading out to Madagascar" he said.

The captain replied "we understand."

* * *

Back on the island, the reception was underway. "Party people!" Marty yelled as the music began. After some dancing, the buffet opened. As the animals were having their fill, they proposed a toast. "To Alex and Akaila" Melman said. Everyone else repeated "to Alex and Akaila." They clinked glasses and drank. A lemur then yelled "KISS HER!" Alex did so without protest or reluctance.

Later, it was time to cut the cake. Alex took the knife and tried to cut the cake. Akaila asked "um…Alex, you need any…help…at all?"

Alex said "I think so." With that, Akaila took a section of the knife and they both successfully cut the cake together. As they ate the first piece, everyone clapped. Then, Julian had dancing round two start off by singing "I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. You like to…" The crowd chanted "MOVE IT" back.

After that round of dancing was over, it was time to toss the bouquet. All the single females got onto the dance floor. The bouquet flew and landed…in the punch bowl. "What was up with _that_?" Gloria asked. The females were all chanting "redo, redo, redo…" Akaila calmed them by getting the bouquet out of the fruit punch. A second try, and Gloria bounded up Sasha's neck. Sasha reared her head up and grabbed the bouquet. Gloria's foot slipped, and she fell off Sasha's neck. However, the bouquet slipped from Sasha's mouth, and was caught by a wheelchair-bound female foosa. Everyone else was cheering.

Then, the garter was to be tossed by Alex. Maurice had the microphone and had a big bass beat going behind him; he was saying "ohhh yeeeah" at times throughout. Alex got the garter off Akaila, and strung it between his two thumbs. All the single males gathered behind him. The first try misfired, as the garter stayed on his one thumb and the males accidentally tackled poor Alex. Gloria, now wearing a referee hat, blows hard on a sports whistle and says "Foul. Redo the throw." Everyone got back into position. This time, the garter left both thumbs and flew. Justin was bounding for it, only to be knocked to the side by Marty. Marty trips over Melman's foot and misses. Kai jumped up and caught the garter in midair. Everyone cheered…until Kai finally landed…right in the nachos. He held up the garter in jubilation. Sora asks "are you okay, Kai?" Kai replies (with the music) "ohhh yeeeah."

After the last of the dancing, the reception was over. Alex and Akaila traveled by rickshaw to a special hut constructed for the happy couple.

* * *

Miles away, the carrier was closing in. "How much farther?" the zoo CEO asked. The captain replied "we should be in suitable range tomorrow morning."


	31. Operation Lion Recovery

That evening, in that hut, Alex got a bunch of scented candles lit. As he and Akaila got together in a special bed, a cork popped off a bottle and sailed into the light switch, killing the lights in the process. After pouring some champagne into a couple of glasses, he said "this will be a night to remember."

Akaila replied "I know it will."

Suddenly, the phone rang. Akaila reached over and answered it. "Whoever you are, I hope you realize--."

Sasha came over the phone saying "I just wanted to make sure you two made it there okay."

Akaila replied "we made it here okay. I'll call you tomorrow, as Alex and I are on our way to a more exotic destination."

Sasha said "a more exoti--. Oh, I see. Bye then."

Akaila hung up and asked "now, where _were_ we?"

Alex replied "I think I remember."

With that, the two were starting to cuddle together. Alex started a romantic CD playing, and the two went from there.

* * *

The next morning, the happy couple was lying in the bed happily asleep. They were awakened by a loud roaring from overhead. Akaila jumped up saying "what was _that_?" After another such loud roar was heard, she said "Alex, I think something is going on outside."

Above the island, two F-16s were soaring up along the coast. A pilot said "we've spotted a hut of some kind, but no sign of the ship." They later passed over Ashani's cabana.

Sasha yelled "what was that noise?" Ashani said "I think I saw a couple of jets going over." After the pilots reported the first cabana, they soon came upon Marty's cabana.

Gloria was busy outside making a BBQ breakfast. As the planes passed over, she yelled "my goodness, those things are loud!"

"WHAT?" Melman asked.

Soon, the jets located the ship in question. "Base one, this is jet seven. I've spotted our boat" a pilot said. The reply from the carrier was "we copy. Judging by your previous reports, those huts must be the animals' dwellings. Return to base immediately."

* * *

Back at the love hut, Alex was just getting off the phone with Gloria. "Okay, thanks" he said. After hanging up, he said "those roars were from a couple of F-16s going up the coast."

Akaila replied "what are F-16s doing here?"

Meanwhile, on the aircraft carrier, the two jets had landed. A large helicopter was preparing to take off. The zoo's CEO got on board the giant chopper, and it took off in the direction of Madagascar. Two smaller helicopters were following behind. The carrier soon sent out an armada of smaller naval ships in the same direction.

* * *

Back on the island, all the animals were on a conference phone call on speakerphone. Marty said "whatever those jets were doing, I still don't think it's over yet."

Sora asked "what do you mean, Marty?"

Kai replies "maybe someone's been looking for you guys." After a pause, all the others broke out in laughter at all three locations.

"Looking for us?" Alex asked. "If they wanted us, why'd they send us out instead of taking the deal I proposed to them back at the station?"

Kai replied "true, but you never--."

A faint rhythmic beating sound was heard growing ever louder and louder. Gloria looked out over the ocean and saw a large helicopter approaching. "I think you were right, Marty" she said. Sure enough, the sand was whipping up in the wind of the rotor blades. As they all were spitting sand out of their mouths, the helicopter settled down into the sand. Soon, two others joined the first one. Out stepped none other than the CEO of the zoo.


End file.
